A Little Melody
by Flyingfire12
Summary: Five years after the Battle of New York and the world finally seems at peace under its new ruler. Melody Sigyn lives in a constant state of anxiety, trying to avoid slavery while providing for her family. Suddenly, she finds herself the prize possession of the very man she fears most: Loki. Will she give in to her fate, or will she find a way out?
1. A Little Melody

PLEASE READ!!

 **Author's Note(PLEASE READ!)**

I tried to stay as canon as possible with this, but I did have to change the plot to provide the story. Fair warning, I'm not good at writing love scenes. This does get very dark at some points. Self harm, anxiety, and depression play their roles in the story so if you are sensitive about those subjects, then please be careful. I will put a warning about smut at the beginning of each chapter.

You may notice some typos and major time changes. I couldn't fix those, so please bear with me.

Other than that, enjoy!


	2. Chapter One: School Books

_The city was burning. I ran down the street, calling out for my little sister._

 _"MADELINE! MADELINE!" I screamed. I heard a screech around the corner. I bolted towards the scream. Just as I rounded the corner, I was met with a flash of blue light and my sister's dead body on the ground. A menacing smile stepped out of the darkness. One person whom I feared with all of my soul, The cause of my nightmares and my parents' death stood before me and I wanted with all of my being to kill him._

 _"What a lovely surprise." The man hissed. "Both of you before me. Why don't you join your sister?"_

With that, I woke up in a panic. The alarm on my phone was going off. Groggily, I rolled out of bed. It was still gray outside. I took my morning pills, turned on some music, and popped into the shower. I say 'popped' when I really mean 'plopped'. I sat on the floor of the shower, letting the water cascade over my body. I hummed along to Lorde. I had another day of teaching ahead of me, but something felt off. 

After I got dressed and packed my bag, I clomped downstairs. My foster mom, Lori, was making bacon on the stove. 

"Good morning, sweetie pie!" Lori smiled. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yep!" I lied. Lying came easily to me; I had lied my whole life, even to my family. I grabbed a muffin, some bacon, and a glass of milk and quickly ate. 

"You have plenty of time to get there before school, slow down!" Lori laughed. I shook my head. 

"They changed the schedule, and that clock is slow. Madeline must have changed it." I shrugged. Lori's jaw dropped. She checked the time on her phone. 

"Oh, that girl." Lori sighed. I scarfed down the rest of the food and grabbed my bag to leave. "Don't drive too fast!" Lori warned. "And be careful. Those slave companies are in town. You lock your car doors and don't do anything to draw attention to yourself." 

Lori had every reason to be concerned about my safety. It had only been a year since her own daughter, Hannah, had disappeared. I still missed her; she was like a sister to me. 

I pecked a kiss on Lori's dark cheek and ran out the door. 

I slipped into my car and plugged in my iPod, turning on the tunes. The music industry, though it had diminished and become limited, was still around. Though I would have been fine with the music that already existed, I was thankful that new music was still coming my way. It gave me a sense of hope. 

Beyoncé started blaring out of my speakers and I backed out of the driveway. The school wasn't too far away. When I pulled up to the school, I put in my headphones.

The halls were empty so I began to dance. I finished off the end of _Another One Bites The Dust_ when _Heat of The Moment_ by Asia filled my ears and I air guitared to my classroom. I jumped and turned, kicked and shook. It wasn't until I felt eyes on me did I stop. I looked around, and saw no one. Shrugging off the feeling, I headed into my classroom. 

There was a pile of new text books on my desk: my curriculum for next year. I flipped open one of the books and saw the censorship that had been issued. I began skimming through a history book and I was shocked to find one of the last chapters called _The Usurpers._

The title made my sick to my stomach. Loki truly wanted to erase all memory of hope.

"The Avengers, as the group called themselves, attempted to stop Loki's plan to protect the people." The chapter read. I was in New York. I saw Thor, Captain America, Ironman, and the rest defending us. The memory of Thor pulling me out of the rubble will forever be ingrained in my mind. There was a look of defeat on his face, just after they realized there was no hope. I barely had any time to take cover before Loki arrived.

I watched from afar as Loki's soldiers chained up the Avengers. I ran out the back of the building to find my sister. The world was in panic.

"Citizens of earth, I am Loki of Asgard, your new king." Loki announced. "Kneel before me."

No one moved a muscle. I scanned the crowd for Madeline, hoping she would not get in trouble. Then, from out of no where, I heard a small voice.

"Excuse me Mister, excuse my language, but you are really stupid." Madeline said. I heard whispers in the background. I tried to push my way to her.

"You are a silly little girl." Loki laughed.

"You wanna know why? Because you are dealing with humans. We are the toughest race. You can knock us down and crush us, and we get back up."

"You are nothing compared to me. You are an ant."

"Ants can still bite." Madeline said rather sassily. "And besides, who would bow to a man dressed like a goat?"

That was the last straw. Loki fumed, raising his spear. I bolted through the crowd, pulling Madeline behind me.

"Please don't!" I cried. "She's just a child!" Loki lowered his spear, amused.

"And who are you? Her mother?" He questioned.

"I'm her sister." Madeline pulled on my jacket, trying to see. "Please, she meant nothing by it."

"Children learn from their elders, you should be more careful how you act from now on. I won't be merciful to those who dare insult me again." Loki warned. I nodded, blending back into the crowd. I kept my head low, bowing with the rest. It was degrading. Loki was no king, he was a tyrant, a dictator. As our new ruler and his men walked through the crowd, I could feel his gaze burning into me.

I searched for my parents among the refugees. The camp for New York City was just outside the city. I couldn't find them, wherever I searched. My older brother Mark, who worked in the military, had gone missing as well. Madeline cried for Mom and Dad almost every night. It took me years to tell her they weren't missing, they were gone forever.

The bell rang, bringing me back from those horrid memories. I slammed the book shut and put it in the closet, tears in my eyes. I quickly dried them as my students came in laughing. I put my usual fake smile on my face, ready to get through the day.

"Alright guys, History! Pass your reports up the row and I'll collect them!" I announced. "Now, today we will begin our study of World War II!" I saw a face in the doorway for just a few seconds, but I couldn't make out who it was.

As I was packing up to head home, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I sighed. The principal walked in, smiling weirdly.

"Hello, Ms. Sigyn." He said blankly.

"Hello, Mr. Seng." I replied.

"Are you almost done here?" He walked over to my desk.

"Yes sir." I nodded. "And...I don't mean to be rude or anything, but is there anyway I can avoid teaching the new curriculum next year?"

"Why?" A look of skepticism crossed his face.

"It's just, they bring back some really bad memories."

"Well, I guess I could move you to the kindergarten next year, since Mrs. Applegate is retiring."

"Thank you!" I sighed with relief. Mr. Seng scanned the room nervously. There was something wrong. "Are...are you alright sir?"

Mr. Seng shook his head.

"Yes, I'm fine." He mouthed 'No' and picked up a pen and pad. "I'm going to give you my number so we can talk more about the kindergarten curriculum." Once he finished, he hand me a piece of paper that read, "Ears listening. Get out and run. You're not safe."

"Thank you sir." I nodded, plastering a smile on my face. "I will call you Sunday. I have to help my family tomorrow."

I scribbled a note to him saying, "Who is here?" Mr. Seng shook his head. He couldn't say who it was. I began to panic. I couldn't abandon my family.

"Thank you. Have a lovely weekend." He walked with me out the of my classroom and down to the entrance. He handed me an envelope that read, "Open in secret." On the front. I nodded and left the building. Quickly jumping into my car, I left as quickly as I could. My chest began to tighten at the thought of being taken away from my family.

I drove home quickly and ran up to my room. Locking the door, I made sure no one could see the envelope. Inside, there was a plane ticket to the opposite side of the world, a credit card, and a letter.

 _Melody, I know this is short notice, but you must get out of here. Go into hiding as soon as possible. The Preston Company is after you and they will stop at nothing till you are theirs. If you do not leave now, then you will be caught._

I read the note again and again. The Preston Company was the leader in slave trade at the time. If they were after me, it would be nearly impossible to hide from them. Quickly, I stuffed everything in my backpack, along with some extra clothes and my medicines. Lori was nowhere in the house so I left her a note.

In my stress and rush, I did not notice the black SUVs pulling up outside the house. Bursting out the door, I ran straight into the arms of a guard. I struggled, kicked, and screamed. It was no use.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and suddenly, I felt dizzy.

"That's it, go to sleep." Someone soothed. I still struggled weakly as they placed me in a car. There was nothing I could do except accept my fate.

I only saw blurs. There seemed to be a man with long black hair and green and black clothing in the car. I tried to move away from him, but he only pulled me closer. Surrendering to him, I laid my head on his lap. And as I drifted off into darkness, I felt him playing with my hair. I whimpered.

"Shhhh..." A familiar voice soothed. "Just go to sleep."

 _The King paced around the room. Five years had passed. Everything had gone smoothly. There had been little resistance from the people. The economy had stabilized and trade had been opened with the rest of the Galaxy. And now he could finally focus on himself._

 _The day his new world had begun the smallest child had dared to resist him and her sister protected her. That bold action to beg for mercy had caught his attention. He had kept his eye on the sister since that day. He made sure she had a family, a job, and enough to keep her stable._

 _There were certain matters that needed attendance, his own personal needs and lusts. Eventually, he would need an heir, but for now, someone to keep his bed warm would suffice._

 _"Melody Sigyn." He muttered to himself, staring out the window at the ruins of New York. "I believe it's time I collected you."_


	3. Chapter Two: To Lose One's Self

My bones ached and my teeth chattered. My stomach knawed and my throat burned. I had woken up in a cold, lightless room that smelled of feces and urine. Crawling around the room, I explored the darkness.

The room wasn't too big. From what I could feel, The floor was concrete, the kind you'd find in a basement. The walls were made of cinder blocks. On one wall, there was what felt like a toilet and a sink. There was a cold, slightly rusted metal door on another wall. When I moved across to the other side of the room, I found a mattress on the floor with an old quilt on it.

Frantically, I wrapped myself in the quilt. I had to get warm. Soon, my teeth weren't chattering and I could think. _Okay, Melody, assess the situation. You got caught. Don't let them get to you. Just make it out._

Just then, a slot opened at the bottom of the door, sending blinding light into the cell. A platter of food and a cup were slid into the cell.

"Please! Where am I? What time is it? What day is it?" I called frantically. There was no answer. The slot slammed shut and blackness surrounded me again. I made my way over to the platter and devoured the food. The water slid down my aching throat, soothing the burning.

What seemed like decades later, I heard a loud voice outside my cell.

"Lights out!" It called. Realizing what it meant, I curled up on the bed. Sleep came to me easily that night, even though my body was wracking with anxiety. A nightmare plagued night was ahead of me, and I woke in total fear everytime.

A bright light shone in my eyes, waking me.

"Rise and shine sweetie, we've got a big day ahead of us." A female voice chirped. I was no longer on the hard mattress, but strapped to an examination chair. Groggily, I scanned the room. A tall blonde woman in a black pencil skirt smiled at me.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" She exclaimed. She scanned a clipboard in her hand and muttered to herself. "No name changes, no appearance changes, just basic conditioning. Brand on right wrist, chip in arm, and contraception." I stared at her.

"So I've already been bought?" I guessed. She glanced at me.

"You were never bought, you were sent here for training." She set the clipboard on a table, sat in a rolling chair, and rolled over to me. "I just need to run a few tests. Why don't you answer a few questions for me in the meantime?"

She put on a pair of rubber gloves and began to poke and prod me. I noticed I was wearing a plain white dress.

"Alright now, what is your name?" She questioned.

"I think you would know." I replied. I felt a shooting pain up my arm.

"Sarcasm will not be tolerated. You are to respect your owners." The lady scolded sternly. "Now try again. What is your name?"

"Melody Sigyn." I swallowed.

"You are just Melody from now on." The lady ordered. "Understand?" I nodded. "Good, now when were you born?" On and on the questions went, and if I gave an answer she didn't like, I wound up in pain.

"Things will go smoother if you cooperate." The woman explained. "Your owner wants you as soon as possible."

"But I don't want to go to them as soon as possible." I muttered. That earned me another pain. I groaned, my body seeming to turn against itself. "Who is this person anyways?" Another pain was sent up my leg.

"Slaves do not ask questions, you only do what you are told without hesitation." The woman stated firmly. I rolled my eyes and yet again, I writhed in pain.

The rest of the day I was in pain, trying not to surrender. Whoever wanted me, wasn't going to get me without a fight.

Part of me wishes now that I had just surrendered. I would have had part of me left by the end of it all if I had just given up earlier. But I didn't. I fought back and eventually lost everything that I was.

~~~~~~~~ _Four_ _Months Later~~~~~~~_

I sat on the cell floor, shaking with cold and anxiety. My dress was torn, blood and vomit stained. My hair was in a greasy mess in my face. Hugging my knees to my chest, I stared at the feet of The Matron, who sat in a chair across from me.

Her questions were repetitive, but effective. I lived in fear of her wrath.

"All we need to do is clean you up. Then we'll take you to him." The Matron explained coldly.

I nodded, empty inside. I flinched at the slightest noise and movement. Stripped of everything, I had become a shell. Somewhere deep down, I was still there. The sarcastic, creative, caring girl, was still there, but she couldn't come out. Melody was just a name for a body. That's all I had become, a name, and I didn't even own that name.

When I was brought out of that filthy cell, it felt like a breath of fresh air. Though the bleak grey walls gave off not even a taste of joy, I felt happy just to see something other than the stained walls of my cell. Then I remembered that I was going home with my new owner, and fear greeted me like an old friend.

The Matron led me down the hallway to a staircase which led down to the bathrooms. Handing me over to an attendant, The Matron hurried back upstairs. The attendant took me over to a private room and had me strip. She locked me in the shower stall and turned the water onto a lukewarm temperature.

"You have forty-five minutes." She stated. For a minute, I let the water run over me, rinsing off the blood and grime. The water on the floor of the shower turned a pale mahogany.

I cleansed my hair, stripping the oil and vomit. The hair on my legs had not been shaved in almost a month, but I tried to shave them as quickly as I could. After I scrubbed the rest of the blood and grime off of my body, the water turned off. I quickly wrapped the towel around me and the attendant opened the door.

"Sit down in the chair." The attendant ordered. She wrapped my hair in a towel and began to work on my body. She cleaned up the spots I had missed on my legs and lotioned them.

She manicured my nails and painted them with a clear lacquer. She combed through my tangled hair and put some type of cream in it. Immediately, my hair began to spring back into its natural curls.

When the attendant finished, she laid out a black dress for me to wear. I changed into it, admiring the softer than a cloud fabric. I twirled in it for a second, taking a small bit of joy in the flowing skirt before the attendant shot me a harsh glare.

With the addition of a pair of flat shoes, I was dressed. The attendant pulled my curls back into a bun and gently tucked a small silver flower pin into it. She added some simple makeup and I was finished.

The Matron returned with a tray. On the tray sat a small gun like object. She picked the gun up and held it against the inside of my arm. I felt a sharp pain and when she pulled the gun away, a small dribble of blood ran down my arm. The attendant wiped it away.

"It's time to go." The Matron stated, pulling me out of the chair.

I followed her back upstairs, down another hallway, to an elevator. The ride was short and when the doors opened, they opened to a long hallway.

As the Matron led me down the pristine hallway. I glanced at the brand on my right arm. Two cursive 'L's were tattooed on my wrist along with a seal of some kind. I had seen it somewhere before.

The Matron snapped her fingers and I hurried up behind her. The stiff, grey haired, French woman could strike fear in the heart of a demon. I did not want to get another beating, even though I knew I wouldn't.

"You will remember everything you have been taught. Your master spent good money on you, so make it worth his while." The Matron warned. I nodded. I tried to frantically run through all that had been ingrained in my memory. That's when I remembered where I had seen the seal before, and realized whose initials were marked on my wrist. A familiar tightness in my chest took hold of me as the doors to a reception room opened.

Across the room, standing with his hands clasped behind his back, was a tall man with long, raven hair and green and black armor. I knew his face all too well.

I forced myself to walk into the room and stand at attention. Panic and chaos reigned in my mind as I stared at the floor, fearing for my life. I heard people talking, but I couldn't bring myself to understand the conversation. A pair of black boots walked into my vision and a gentle hand lifted my chin, causing my eyes to meet his.

"Hello, Melody." He smiled. There was something in that smile, a flavor of triumph that sent shivers up my spine. The very man I feared most in the world owned me: Loki.

 _The girl laid in the corner of the cell, shaking in fear. It had been almost three months since she had arrived in hell._

 _One of the attendants had just injected hallucinogenic drugs into the girl after two weeks of solitary confinement. Not that the drugs would cause hallucinations. No, she already had them. The drugs only made them worse._

 _The girl waited in sheer terror for the nightmares to take hold. There were voices outside in the hallway, but she wasn't sure they were real. The cell door opened, casting light on her. Then, he walked in the cell._

 _The girl thought her hallucinations had begun and she tried to push herself further into the corner. Why else would her worst nightmare be standing before her?_

 _The king walked over to the girl, crouching to get a closer look at her. The girl stared at him, fear drenching her eyes. He gently reached out, wiping away one of the tears that had just emerged from her eyes. She flinched away from him, whimpering._

 _"You'll warm up." He mumbled, standing. The girl simply closed her eyes, curling up tighter. "I'll be back in a month to get you."_

 _The king walked out of the cell. As he walked down the hallway, he heard the screams of the girl. The hallucinations had begun. For a moment, he pitied her. He wanted to go back and help her, but it wasn't time yet._

 _"I'll be back in a month. Go a little easier on her till then. I don't want her completely gone." He ordered the staff. As he walked away, he stopped and turned around. "Give her a bath. She needs it."_


	4. Chapter Three: Inspection and Arrival

I stared into Loki's eyes, petrified. I wanted to scream, run out of his reach and to the end of the earth. But I couldn't. Instead, I let him walk around me and inspect me.

"I will admit you've done a fine job with her." Loki mused.

"Thank you, sire. You might want to be careful with her at first, she's a bit jumpy." The Matron stated.

Loki walked back to face me, placing his hand on my cheek. I flinched, not used to contact like that. _No, no, no, don't flinch. It shows that you're scared. Don't be scared._ But I was scared. There wasn't a single thing I feared more.

"The contraceptive needs to be replaced every five months." Panic struck again in my chest. I could barely breathe. Loki grabbed my arm and turned it over so he could see the branding. He nodded, listening to the Matron.

"Shall I draw up the papers?" The Matron offered.

"Yes, I would like to have her back at the tower by eight." Loki replied. I couldn't help but glance at the clock. It was almost seven. I wondered what day it was, what month it was. Loki walked over to a table to sign forms and I remained at attention. The blond woman who had first brought me out of my cell walked over to me and led me to sit down in a chair. I didn't know if it was right that I should sit.

All the woman did was scan the chip they had put in my arm. She entered some information and then left me alone. I didn't know whether to return to my earlier position, or to stay where I was. Taking a risk, I stayed put. The chair was soft and cushy, something I hadn't felt in what seemed like years.

Staring at the floor, I fiddled with my hands in nervousness. I'd heard that bed slaves were supposed to have smooth, soft hands, but mine didn't feel that way.

My mind raced. I thought about all that could, and probably would happen. Then I realized what this meant. If I pleased him, if I made him happy, there was a chance he would let me see my family. It wouldn't be all that bad.

 _Just be obedient and compliant. He won't hurt you if you obey._ I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't hear him saying my name until it was too late. Loki knelt in front of me, lifting my chin so our eyes met.

"I'll expect you to answer when I call for you." He admonished. I swallowed, my mouth dry.

"I..I'm sorry." I whispered. It was all I could get out.

"Come on, lets go." He urged, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. He led me out another door, his hand on my back. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, feeling small and insecure next to Loki. He dwarfed me in height.

As we walked, I glanced around at the hallway. I saw other reception rooms through windows. In one room, a girl about my age that I had seen in the hallways was being inspected by a smiling young woman. They both laughed. In another room, I saw a small child running into the arms of an older woman. The woman smiled, kissing him on the cheek. It wasn't uncommon for older folks to raise child slaves as their own. To me, those people seemed lucky. They weren't being led like a lamb to the slaughter.

I tried to keep up with Loki's long strides, but my legs were sore from disuse and I was tired from not having my meds for four months. We reached the elevator and the ride down was silent. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

Loki kept his hand on my back as we walked through the lobby. Through the large windows at the doors, I saw it was pitch black outside. It looked like it was snowing. I guessed I had been locked up for at least three months.

I thought I heard my name and I glanced over at a waiting area. My heart skipped a beat when I saw someone who looked like Hannah, Lori's daughter. She came running towards me and I stopped walking for a second.

"Hannah!" I whispered, my throat as dry as dust. Loki grabbed my arm tight and pulled me along. I stumbled a bit but Loki kept me on my feet. I glanced over my shoulder to see if Hannah was still there, but she was gone. My spirit dropped. Not only had I probably angered my new master, it hadn't even been worth it. I blinked back tears, knowing that I would soon pay for my actions.

Stepping into the cold night air, I began to shiver. Goose bumps covered my skin. They hadn't given me a jacket and my dress was too thin. Snow fell silently and the world seemed peaceful after the bustle of the lobby. Two black SUVs were waiting just outside. A red-haired woman in a black suit stood waiting outside of one. She opened the door for us and I saw that her eyes were a brilliant blue.

I moved the opposite end of the car, as far away from Loki as I could be. I rubbed my arms, trying to get warm. Closing my eyes, I tried to block out everything.

"Come closer." Loki ordered, breaking my thoughts. Hesitantly, I obeyed, moving to the middle seat. Loki gently leaned me into his lap. Not wanting to displease him, I relaxed. It wasn't long before the movement of the car and Loki stroking my hair had lulled me to sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

I woke on a soft bed in a strange room. To the right there was a wall of windows, covered by curtains. To the left there were two doors. Directly across the room, there was a door. Across the room near the windows, there was a desk, a couch, a coffee table, and two chairs. There were two bedside tables, one on each side of the bed. I looked on the one next to me and saw a note.

 _I will return at ten. Clean yourself up._

I crawled to the other side of the bed to check if there was anything on the other table and saw a small clock. It was nine fifty-five. I jumped off the bed, running over to one of the two doors on the left. One was just a closet, the other was the bathroom. The bathroom had two sinks. One had a razor and essential dental hygienic products; otherwise known as a toothbrush and toothpaste. The other, along with a toothbrush, had other supplies, specifically for hair. I assumed that one was mine, quickly used the bathroom, took down my hair, and brushed my teeth.

Just as I got out of the bathroom, Loki entered through the only door I had not tried. I stood still. He walked over to me. The armor he had worn earlier had been replaced by a loose green shirt and black pants. I stepped back, not wanting anything to do with him.

"Go get on the bed." He demanded. My breath hitched in my throat. My chest tightened and I stood, petrified.

 _The king sat in the vehicle, gently stroking the sleeping girl's hair. She seemed so peaceful, so innocent with her head laid in his lap. The girl whimpered, curling up tighter. The king brushed a stray whisp of hair from the girl's face. Staring out the window, he thought about all that it had taken to get her here in his arms._

 _He knew there were risks in making her obedient. He could have simply used the scepter on this lovely creature, spared her those months of torture, but then she would have been ruined. There was something about those whom he used the scepter on, a lifeless, annoyingly subservient disposition. He did not want that in his bed. Yes, he wanted a docile creature at his beck and call, but he wanted life in her eyes, not that sickly blue._

 _He had noticed when he first saw her after four months in conditioning that she had flinched at the slightest touch, fearful of every movement he made. He could use that fear to control her. If she knew what it felt like to recieve his wrath, she would be completely servile._

 _Then there was the matter of what to do with her later. Would he keep her to give him an heir? He had no interests in any other woman at that point, so why should he not? Of course he would wait until he was sure, but eventually, he would take her off the contraceptive._

 _The girl made more uncomfortable noises. The king glanced down, noticing her face twisted into one of fear. He pulled her closer, gently attempting to soothe her without waking her up. He wanted her well rested when he bedded her for the night. Soon, her face returned to peace._

 _The king smiled down at his pet. He knew she was delicate and he did not want to break her on the first night. She was Midgardian after all, a mere mortal. Her stamina would be small. And she was untouched by any man. He had made sure of that. He would have to be gentle with her, if only for the first night._

 _The vehicle pulled up in front of the tower. The king carried his prize inside, letting her sleep. She stirred for a moment, the cold air biting at her. He gently kissed her head, soothing her. When he arrived at his chambers, he took the girl to the bedroom._

 _When He laid her down on the bed, She immediately curled up, a slight smile on her lips. Even in sleep, she could feel the luxury of a soft bed. He wrote a note and placed it on the bedside table. After changing into something more comfortable, he walked down to his study. He still had the girl's backpack from when he caught her._

 _For a minute, he sifted through it. It was mostly clothing and necessities. There was a small bag with some feminine hygiene items._

 _"She won't be needing those for a while." He muttered to himself._

 _There were some electronic devices as well. A laptop and two phones, or rather a phone and something that looked like a phone._

 _He also found a bag with three bottles of medication. He pulled up his own computer to order them. Obviously, they were important to her health._

 _After he finished ordering them, he walked over to one of the bookshelves to pick out a new book. There was some praise due to the people of this world. While they could be utterly incompetent at times, there were some redeeming qualities, like their literature. He had grown fond of the stories the people had woven._

 _He ran his hands over the covers. He pulled one off the shelf, scanning the front cover. **Othello** was written in black ink. He opened it up and saw that it was a play. He sat by the fireplace and began to read. _

_A while later, he glanced at the clock on the mantle. It read 9:58. He closed his book, set it down, and walked up to the bedroom._

 _The girl was supposed to be ready by ten. He hoped she would wake up in time. He didn't want to have to punish her on the first night. And to his joy, he returned to see his possession up and walking._

 _He eyed the girl, surveying her from head to toe. She stood still, fear evident on her face._

 _"She'll lose that fear in time." He thought to himself. He walked over to the girl._

 _"Go get on the bed."_


	5. Chapter Four: The First Of Many

**Warning: Content Not suitable for any age but no one cares so go ahead.**

"Are you deaf?" Loki hissed when I made no move to obey him. I shook my head. "Then do as I say and get on the bed." Slowly, I turned around and walked to the bed. My hands shook as I tried to calm my nerves. Climbing onto the bed, i sat up by the pillows, hugging my knees to my chest.

Loki walked around to the other side of the bed, pulled off his shirt, and sat on the edge of the bed. Firmly grabbing my ankle, he dragged me over to him. I struggled for a second, but ultimately stopped. I didn't want to make him angry, I couldn't make him angry. Pulling me onto his lap, he brushed my curls out of the way and began to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes, trying to avoid the unwanted pleasure.

"Since this is your first night," he muttered into my neck. "I won't keep you up too long." With one hand he held me in place, and with the other he pulled my dress up. "Since you have no experience in this, just let me have control. I will be gentle this first night." I let him pull my dress over my head. It landed on the floor with a light 'plump'.

Loki's hand moved down to my crotch. Along with him sucking on my neck, it was just too much. I let out a soft moan and I hated myself for it.

"Mmmm...I wonder...how shall I have you first?" He mused. In my mind, I screamed and cried. I wanted to pull away from him. I didn't want him to have me that night, the next, or any other night. "Shall I bend you over the side of the bed?" I grabbed his arm that held me against his chest, trying to steady myself. "Shall I spread your legs wide and have a taste of you, then make sure you don't walk for a week?" _Is he making this up to me? Is he not the one in control?_ "Or shall I have you on your front?" I let out another soft moan. "Ah, front it is." My eyes flashed open. _No! No! No! Not yet!_

In a swift movement, Loki had taken my bra and panties off. I felt exposed and insecure. Suddenly, I was on my front, my legs spread just enough. I heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor and I could only assume it was the last of Loki's clothing. I held my breath as he positioned himself between my legs and slowly slipped into me. I let out a small whimper.

As he rode me, I clenched the pillow in my hand. While he was gentle, it wasn't exactly the easiest to endure. The thought of it was enough to make me feel horrible.

After a few minutes of his groans and my whimpers, he finished. I took a deep breath, feeling as though I hadn't taken one in forever.

Just when I thought he was done with me, he pulled me onto all fours, entered me again, and pulled me up against his chest. His hand, again, moved in between my legs and his mouth stayed on my neck. Soon, I was shaking in pleasure, barely able to stay on my knees. I whimpered, not wanting to submit to him.

"Shhhh...it's alright, give in." He soothed, his breath shaking. Letting out a soft whimper, I finally gave in. I hated myself for it. I hated that I had enjoyed it. Not a moment later, Loki came again. Tears filled my eyes and I blinked them back. I couldn't let him see.

He took me one more time that night before collapsing next to me. While I was a hot, sweaty mess, Loki seemed barely shaken, except for some disheveled hair and a slight pant. I turned over, curled up, and wiped away the tears in my eyes.

The light turned off with a click and strong arms wrapped around me. Loki pulled me against his chest, gently kissing the back of my head.

"Goodnight, darling." He muttered into my hair. The feeling of bare skin on my own was strange to me.

It wasn't long before I heard his steady breathing and I knew he was asleep. I wanted to sleep myself, but I knew that if I did, a nightmare would make its way into my dreams. I knew I would fall asleep sometime, but I didn't want to yet. Soon, My eyes were too heavy for me to stay awake, and so I finally drifted off.

 _"You are such a dick!" The girl screamed. "How could you?"_

 _"How else was I supposed..." The abuser replied._

 _"Do you even care about me? Really? You hooked up with anyone and everyone! Just because I didn't want to sleep with you!"_

 _"I'm sorry! I regret everything!" The girl saw tears in his eyes._

 _"And then last night! You almost raped me! Do you really think I'm going to let that go?" The girl picked up her keys and grabbed her purse. "We are done!"_

 _"Mel! Don't go!" The abuser grabbed her arm._

 _"No! I've had enough!" She wrenched her arm out of his grip. "I've had enough of your bullshit! I don't even know why I thought this would work in the first place!"_

 _"Melody! Baby please!" She stomped to the door. "Please don't go! I need you!"_

 _"Yeah! Well if you did, you wouldn't be cheating on me with every girl that comes through the door." The girl retorted, slamming the door behind her as she left. A guy stood outside, one of The abuser's neighbors._

 _"I'm glad you made it out of that relationship, hon. I been gettin real tired of the sounds that come from his place." He said, sass in his voice. "Go get yourself a real man."_

 _"I'm not sure they exist." The girl replied._

 _"Trust me, hon, they do." He toasted the girl with the glass of wine he held in his hand. "Best of luck."_

I woke up from a nightmare, tears running down my face, barely able to breathe. I shot up, not knowing where I was. The light clicked on. Loki sat up beside me, pulling me close.

"Shhhhh...it's alright." I didn't dare try to struggle. "It's just a dream."

He held me tenderly, making sure I was comfortable. My head was laid on his bare chest. Again, it felt strange, but I would have to get used to it. I would be spending a long time in his bed.

I thought about Bryce as I drifted off to sleep. From what I could tell, Loki would never let me near another man as long as I was in his possession. If Bryce found me, I knew I would be in trouble. He promised me he would never move on, and Loki would never let me go. Conflict was bound to happen, and Loki would win. I didn't want to be the cause of someone's death, even if it was Bryce.

 _The king held the girl close. He should have expected nightmares. She was just recovering from her ordeal. Why had he been so naive?_

 _"I'm sorry, master." She whispered, half asleep._

 _"It's alright, love." He replied, rubbing her arm. "It's no fault of yours." As he held her, he noticed multiple scars on her face. He must not have noticed them while she was in the cell, but now that she was clean and her makeup had started to rub off, he could see the faint marks clearly._

 _Lightly, he traced them. There was a small one by her lip, barely visible. A longer one ran along just above her eyebrow, and one ran down the middle of her forehead. There was also one on her hip. He had noticed it earlier._

 _There were multiple scars on each arm that concerned him. Some of them crossed over each other, but there was one long one down the inside of each arm. He hoped they were not what he thought they were._

 _The girl stirred in his arms, sighing sleepily. Careful not to wake her, the king laid back, turning on his side so he could hold the girl. She curled up, her back against his chest. It felt strange to have a woman in his bed again. On a rare occasion, he would have a girl in his bed, just to satisfy him for one night. But this girl wasn't a simple sip to quench him for a moment. She would stay by his side for a long time._


	6. Chapter Five: Rules And Returns

**Warning: yep, another round of smut. It's short, but not the nicest.**

When the morning came, it came all too quickly. I woke up wrapped in Loki's arms, not knowing where I was. Sunlight streamed through a large part in the curtains. Having forgotten all that had transpired the night before, I sat up.

I glanced down at Loki. His once slicked back hair had fallen into unruly waves scattered on the pillow. I watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing. I felt something sticky and wet between my legs, but I did not dare lift the covers to see what was there.

I laid back down, careful not to wake my new master. It was still all so new to me. I had given my virginity to a man I hardly knew the night before. _Well, it was more like he took it._

I yawned, feeling sleep returning. Loki stirred next to me, pulling me closer. I kept my eyes closed, hoping he would let me sleep. Sitting up, he groaned and stretched. Then his attention turned to me.

I felt a soft kiss on my arm. _He thinks you're sleeping. Don't open your eyes yet._ The kisses moved up to my neck. I let my eyes flutter open. _Time to put on an act._

"Good morning, little one." Loki mumbled. Gently, he pulled me closer against him. Turning my head, I stared into his eyes. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded, pulling the covers tight around me. Loki pulled them away.

Soon, Loki was rolling his hips against mine. He was not as gentle as before and did not bother to pleasure me. With one hand he held my wrists above my head. I squirmed underneath him, my eyes shut tight. I felt tears welling in my eyes and I did not want him to see.

"Hold still." He growled, thrusting hard to get me to stop. I whimpered in pain. Without another sound, I obeyed. He could do much worse to me if I persisted.

When he finished, he rolled off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. I stared at the sheets, feeling rather awkward about both of us being nude.

"You may go back to sleep if you wish." He said as he closed the bathroom door. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of water running. Pulling the covers back over myself, I curled up and let sleep take me.

I had barely fallen asleep before Loki, woke me again. I opened my eyes to see him dressed. He sat on the side of the bed beside me, a hand on my arm. His hair was slicked back like the night before.

"It's time you got up." He stated. "I'll let you dress. You'll find what you need in the closet." I nodded. With that, Loki got off the bed and left the room. I slipped out from underneath the covers and walked into the closet. It was huge!

On one side hung suits and other articles of clothing; Loki's side. The other side was decorated with a vast array of clothing for me. I saw mostly skirts and dresses, but a few pairs of pants sat on a small dresser below the hanging clothes. Another shelf sat beside the dresser. Each little cubicle held a pair of shoes, everything from boots to sandals to stilettos. I pulled out one drawer in the dresser to see some underwear.

I quickly slipped a pair on and clasped a bra around my chest. I looked down at my waist and saw bruises on my hips. _Those won't be the last._ I thought to myself.

I pulled a skirt and a simple top off the rack and put them on. I didn't know if I would be going anywhere, so I put on some shoes. _Is there any makeup?_ I thought to myself, exploring the dresser some more. Sure enough, in the long, thin, top drawer, there was a whole selection of makeup, all matched perfectly to my skin tone. I grabbed a few things and went into the bathroom. That's when I saw the marks on my neck.

Tenderly, I fingered the kiss-made bruises on my neck. I couldn't cover them up with makeup without looking like Jezebel, so I simply ignored them. A few minutes later and I was walking out of the bedroom.

The door opened to a hallway. The hallway led to a balcony, which opened over a living area. Below, Loki sat on a couch, reading. Softly, I walked down the stairs. Loki glanced up from his book.

"There you are." He smiled. I stood before him, not knowing what to do. Closing his book, Loki set it on the coffee table and stood up. "Usually, I won't be here during the day, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want while I'm gone. I do have rules set in place for you." I wasn't surprised. "You will refer to me as 'master' unless I say otherwise. You will do exactly what I say with no hesitation or resistance. You are not allowed to leave without my permission or escort. And if you _ever_ disobey me, I will not hesitate to punish you immediately. Am I understood?"

"Yes master." I finally spoke. I don't know why I didn't nod and stay silent. There weren't too many rules to obey, I could make it.

"Good." I fiddled with the fabric of my skirt, still afraid of him. With a gentle kiss on my forehead, he walked past me towards the elevator. "I'll be back tonight. There's enough food in the kitchen to last a month and you'll find a surprise in the study."

"Thank you." I said quietly, waiting for the elevator doors to close behind him. I waited a few seconds before plopping down on the couch.

"Alright, Melody. What are you going to do?" I said out loud to myself. I ran through the rules he had given me in my head. Though few, they encompassed much.

My stomach growled and I found my way to the kitchen. I made myself a simple piece of toast and quickly ate. The view from the tower was stunning. The ruins of New York had been cleaned up for the most part. New buildings had emerged. I could see vehicles driving below and little blobs that I guessed were people. I didn't have my glasses, so I couldn't tell.

After I finished my breakfast, I explored, looking for the study. For once, in the longest time, I had a song stuck in my head.

"And it's not a cry that you hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.."

For some, it would be an annoyance. But for me, it was a sign of hope. Maybe I wasn't gone. Maybe I had a chance.

After a few minutes of wandering, I found the study. The room opened up to a fireplace across from the door. To the left, there was a desk that was neatly organized. On the right, and against the walls of the room, shelves full of books stood in all their glory. Two chairs sat by the fireplace and in one _was my backpack._

I hurried over and took in the beautiful sight. Sifting through the bag, I found everything. My phone, iPod, laptop, glasses, everything except my meds, the one thing I truly needed. I silently thanked Loki, even though he had caused me suffering.

A long nap and half a book later, Loki returned. The sun was just setting. I looked out the window to see a colorful array of reds and oranges.

"Melody?" I heard Loki call.

I hurried into the living area. Loki held a small box. He held it out to me and I tenderly took it.

"You'll be needing those. Tell me when you run out." He stated, sitting on the couch and picking up his book. I opened the box to see full bottles of my meds. A huge smile broke across my face. I ran over and hugged Loki, somewhat tackling him and procuring an 'oof' from him.

"Thank you." I said. Then I realized what I had done. _Why did you do that? You're not supposed to be so emotional!_ I pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry! I..."

But instead of anger, He laughed. His arm slipped around me and held me close. I settled down, laying my head in his lap. As he read, Loki stroked my hair, twisting it around his fingers. There was something about the way he played with my hair. It was calming. I felt almost safe in his arms.

For a moment, I didn't feel as though the next moment could be my last. I was safe. Then I lost that feeling. Oh, how I wished that moment had lasted.

 _The guardian walked into the office building, hoping to get word on her foster child. It had been four months since she had lost the girl, and over a year since she had lost her true daughter. She only had the sister left._

 _"I called last month. They said to come today to get information." She said to the man behind the desk. He looked bored and fatigued._

 _"Name of the missing person." The man said in a monotone voice._

 _"Melody Sigyn." The guardian replied. "I have all the paperwork."_

 _"Let's see it." She handed the folder to the man._

 _After a few minutes of scanning and typing, the man finally had an answer._

 _"There's no record of her being sold or being registered. She entered the system four months ago and she's registered under a private account. That's all we have."_

 _"Okay, thank you anyways." The guardian picked up her paperwork and turned to leave._

 _As she walked out to her car, tears started to brim in her eyes. She had spent months searching for her girl, and now it was all in vain. There was some hope. She probably was alive, and that's all she needed to go on for a few months._


	7. Chapter Six: The Bookshop

For the first week, I was happy. During the day, Loki would leave and I could do whatever I wanted. Mostly, I would listen to music and read. When he returned at night, he would spend a little while in the study, bed me for the night, read a while, and then go to sleep. My actions in bed became more natural and bold, but conversation between us remained short.

I would watch the world go by beneath me. Birds flew by the windows, flaunting their freedom. I longed for just an hour outside in the snow and sun. I had asked Loki if I could go outside, for at least an hour.

"No. I don't have the time this week to watch you." He responded. I felt like a child, having to be watched. I wouldn't run away. I just wanted some fresh air.

In the middle of my second week, An idea came to mind. If I was careful, maybe I could just walk around outside for a little while, then come right back inside.

About two hours after Loki left for the day, I tried the elevator. To my surprise, the elevator was not locked. As I made my way down, I felt a growing fear. Adrenaline pumped through me.

I made my way through the lobby at the bottom with no problem. I blended in with the crowd of people. As I walked out the door, The cold wind hit my face like a breath of fresh air. I felt relief rush over me.

I walked down the street, careful not to bring any attention to myself. The streets were lined with more businesses, several restaurants and cafes, and a little ways down from the tower, there was a bookshop. It was a quaint little shop. For a moment, I hesitated,

The temptation was too great. I opened the door to the small shop. A Little bell rang above me.

"Hello there!" I heard a cheery voice say. I looked back through the bookshelves and saw an older woman standing behind the counter.

"Hello." I replied, smiling.

"May I help you with anything?" She questioned.

"No, I'm just looking." I glanced over at a small display table and saw something I never expected to see. "Is that John Green's new book?" I exclaimed, picking up a brand new copy.

"Haha! Yes! We just got them in. It's one of the few copies that were printed before the whole debacle here." The woman walked over to me, inspecting the books with me. "I've read it myself. It'll break your heart, but it's beautiful!"

"Isn't that what every book does?" I giggled.

"True." The woman turned a book over in her hand. "I do believe this is his finest work. A good one to go out on."

"Go out on?" I asked.

"Oh! I was just talking about how he can't publish anymore. He isn't dead!" She laughed.

"Oh! Good!" I fingered the pale blue cover. _The Fault In Our Stars_ was printed in a chalky font on the front.

"I wish I could buy this, but I don't have any money with me at the moment." I sighed.

"I'll let you read it here if you want to." She smiled.

"Oh no, I need to get back now. I might come back tomorrow." I gushed.

"Well, I hope you come back." She patted my arm, returning back to her counter.

I walked back to the tower, careful that no one saw me. I slipped through the crowd towards the elevator. Through a group of people, I saw Loki talking to someone. Panic filled me. I quickly entered the elevator, hoping he hadn't seen me.

I ran into the bedroom, high on a rush of adrenaline. I had done it, and Loki hadn't known. It felt wonderful. Maybe, I could do it again the next day. I changed out of the winter clothing I had worn and returned to the study.

When Loki returned that night, there was something off about him. I could tell his cheerful mood was fake. There was anger in his eyes. I hoped he hadn't seen me.

That night, in bed, he wasn't as gentle or smooth as he had been before. He took what he wanted and didn't bother about me. The only normal thing about that night was him holding me close while we slept.

I decided to wait a day or two before returning to the book shop. When I did return, the woman had a small wrapped package in her hands.

"This is for you, dear." She smiled.

"What? No! You don't have to do that!" I handed the package back.

"Oh no! It's a gift from someone!" She explained. "He bought it and asked it to be given to you! The wrapping was my own touch." I wondered who would do that, then I panicked.

"Who was he?" I asked, dread filling me.

"He didn't give me his name, but I do remember what he looked like. Long, dark hair, tall, he had on a black suit. He seemed very charismatic." She recalled. Loki knew I had gone.

"Thank you! I'm sorry, but I have to get back. I'll try to come back soon!" I smiled, knowing in my mind that I would be punished when I returned.

"Be safe, dear." She handed me the package and returned to her work. I hurried back to the tower.

As I walked towards the elevator, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and smacked right into a boy. We both ended up on the floor. Papers went flying.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said, helping him gather everything.

"Oh no! It's alright! I should have been watching where I was going!" He replied. He looked about fifteen.

"No, I should have been watching!" I stood up, handing him the papers. I grabbed the package off the floor.

"Nah, you're good. The name's Peter by the way. Peter Parker." He held out a hand and I shook it.

"I'm Melody." I smiled.

"I haven't seen you around here before. What are you doing here?" I didn't want to answer that question.

"Well...you see...it's kind of a long story...I'm not here by choice...it's..." I had to hurry before Loki found me down there.

"Oh, say no more!" He said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not _that_ bad." I shrugged. I wanted to stay and talk but I had to get back upstairs.

"How are you allowed down here?" Peter questioned.

"She's not." I heard someone say. I froze. I knew that voice and I knew what it meant. I turned to see Loki standing there, furious.

"Master..I..." I started.

"What's going on here? Peter?" I heard someone else say. A shorter man with dark hair and facial hair walked up. I had seen him before; He was Tony Stark.

"I've just come to retrieve my property." Loki explained, nodding towards me. I hugged the package tighter against my chest. "Your intern did nothing wrong."

I stared at the floor, not listening to their conversation. I glanced up at Peter, who seemed worried for me.

"Melody." I heard Loki say. He seemed annoyed. "Let's go." I walked over to him, trying to stop my hands from shaking. He placed a hand on my back and led me to the elevator.

The ride up seemed to last forever, until it was over, and then it seemed like it was nothing at all. I could feel the tension in Loki's grip. I expected him to take the package from my hand on the ride up, but he didn't. I wondered why he had even bought the item in the first place, but my thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening.

 _The assassin walked into the king's office, her short red curls bouncing._

 _"She left the building, sir." She stated. The king placed the paper he held on the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose._

 _"Where did she go?" He questioned._

 _"The bookshop down the street, but that's all." The king glanced out the window, thinking about what to do._

 _"If she leaves again, tell me." The king sighed. The assassin nodded and left the room. In a small fit of anger, the king slammed his hand on the desk. He hadn't expected the girl to disobey him so soon._

 _He would give the girl one more chance to redeem herself. If she disobeyed him once more, he would make sure she felt the blazing heat of his wrath._


	8. Chapter Seven: Locked In

**Warning: These scenes are not the nicest and yes, there is some smut, but I don't know if I'd classify it as that. This chapter is especially dark so if you get triggered easily, please skip the italics at the end. Also, if you haven't read John Green's The Fault In Our Stars and plan on reading it or haven't finished it yet, spoiler alert at the end of the chapter.**

Loki pulled the package from my hands, tossed it on the couch, and took me into his study, bending me over the desk forcefully. He pulled my jacket off, tossing it across the room.

"I do believe it's time I showed you what your punishments will be like." He hissed. For a moment, I wondered what he was going to do, but then I felt a sharp pain on my back, and then another. I whimpered, tears coming to my eyes. I did not feel the skin splitting, but I knew my back would be a rainbow of bruises when he was finished.

When he finally stopped beating me, I felt as if I could breathe again. I thought he was done, but then I felt him lift my skirt. With a strength he had never used on me before, he made sure I would not be walking for a week. I gripped the edge of the desk, my knuckles turning white. My tears did nothing to slow his anger.

I regretted ever leaving. I was in pain, deep pain. To add to all the pain, Loki grabbed my hair, using it as leverage. My head felt like it was engulfed in flames.

After Loki finished, he pulled me up against his chest, grabbing my neck to block my airway just enough so that I struggled to breathe.

"Now, my dear, will you disobey me again?" He purred in my ear. I shook my head. "I can't hear you."

"No...no.." I gasped.

"No what?"

"No, master." I whispered. He released his hold on my neck and I coughed, trying to breathe.

"You may go to the bedroom and you are not allowed to leave it until I say otherwise. I will be back tonight." He threw me towards the door. Slowly and sorely, I made my way upstairs to the bedroom. I still had my phone in my skirt pocket, but everything else had been in my jacket, which was in the study.

I curled up on the bed, sobbing into the pillow. I heard Loki lock the door from the outside, but I didn't care. I just wanted sleep. I wanted to escape the pain. And that is what I did. I slipped into a deep, hellish sleep full of nightmares I could not escape.

I woke up to Loki gently stroking my arm, as if he was petting me. He sat beside me, reading. I could barely move. I whimpered, trying to roll over.

"Good, you're awake." Loki said, glancing down at me. He closed his book and moved on top of me.

"Please, no." I whispered. Loki pulled off my shirt and skirt, ignoring my pleas.

Spreading my legs, Loki slipped into me. I cried out, sore from earlier. He did not spare me a gentle night. He used the same force he had used before, taking what he wanted.

He only took me once that night, letting me rest. He did, however, hold me like he did every night. I found it strange how he could cause me so much pain, take all his anger out on me, and yet hold me close like I was a precious gem.

The morning came quickly and I woke all alone. I tried to sit up but I fell back on the bed. My back hurt every time I moved and the ache between my legs was too much. Loki had assured I would be in pain for the next few days.

"I'm never doing that again." I groaned, attempting to sit up once more. I glanced down at the bedside table and noticed that my phone had been replaced by a note.

 _I'll have someone bring you your meals. You may have your phone back when I return._

I groaned, wondering what I would do all day. Somehow, I made my way to the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the tub, resting. I felt like an old woman, having to rest every few steps. I could handle the pain in my back and in my core. I had spent months enduring it. it was the stiffness in my limbs that kept me from moving fluidly.

I filled the bath up with hot water and slipped into it. The water seemed to melt away the pain. I sat and soaked till the water started to get too cold. Just as I was getting out of the water, I heard someone enter the room and I froze.

"Melody?" I heard a female voice call.

I wrapped a towel around me and shyly peaked around the door. A tall, thin woman with strawberry blond hair stood with a tray of food. She smiled at me kindly.

"Hi." I squeaked, pulling my towel tighter around me.

"Hello, I'm Pepper." She smiled. I smiled back slightly.

"Heheh...this is kinda awkward." I blushed.

"I'm just here to drop off your food." She placed the tray on the table and walked back over to me. She came closer this time and I saw her eyes were the same brilliant blue as that red haired woman I saw on the first night.

"I'll be back around noon with your lunch." She said, happily. I nodded.

"Thank you." I readjusted my towel a little.

Pepper smiled and left the room. I heard the click of her locking the door.

Quickly, I dressed and returned to eat breakfast. The food had gotten a bit cold, but I didn't mind. It was a lot better than I could ever do.

After I finished, I tried to find something to do. First, I made the bed. It was simple, but it took up about two minutes of my time.

"Great, two minutes gone. Now for eight more hours." I sighed. I could feel myself coming back, little by little. I still feared Loki; that would never change. But I was returning, and that was all that mattered.

I decided to sort through all of the clothing in the closet to pass the time. I tried on different dresses and danced around for a while. I went into the bathroom and tried a bunch of new makeup looks. Pepper came and brought me lunch and sat with me for a little while.

"Well, my husband works as a lead scientist under Loki, so I have the opportunity to work with you. I'm supposed to be your assistant, in a way." She explained.

"Who's your husband?" I asked between bites of my sandwich.

"Tony Stark." She replied. I stared at her for a second.

"Is he fun?" I tried to move past the awkwardness of the moment.

"I guess so!" She laughed. "He's a bit of an asshole sometimes."

"Who isn't?" I shrugged. She laughed again.

"Well, I'd better get going." Pepper stood and walked gracefully out of the room. With that, I was left alone. I had begun to feel restless, so I took a nap to pass some time.

When I woke, the sun had begun to set. I nothing to do, so I sat down at the desk. There were a few papers and folders on the desk. Loki usually kept things neat and filed.

Gingerly, I opened a folder. There were official papers and as I read them, I saw they were about me. They detailed Loki's ownership and his rights over me. I flipped through them, seeing orders for conditioning. He had specifically chosen the hallucinogenic drugs and psychotropic torture.

I heard the door clicking and I quickly shut the folder, put it back on the desk, and hurried over to the couch. I expected Pepper to walk in with my dinner, even if it was a little early. Instead, Loki entered. I was surprised he had returned so early. There was a look of skepticism on his face when he saw my fearful face, but triumph replaced it.

"I trust you've learned your lesson." He stated, walking over to me.

"Yes master." I said, plainly. I kept my eyes low. I feared him still, if not more than ever. With a gentle hand, he lifted my chin. I stared into his eyes. They were almost the same brilliant blue I had seen a lot of recently, but softer. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed me.

Just as I was enjoying the kiss, he pulled away. He cupped my cheek and for a moment, in his eyes, I saw a vulnerable person inside. There was a longing, a far off dream in him. Whether it was to be loved, or to love, I did not know. Then that moment was up and his eyes sharpened. The dark, dominating aura returned.

Loki spent the rest of the evening with me. He seemed gentle, as if all his anger had gone. Not once did he scold me, or beat me that night. And for once, he did not bed me. He pulled me into his arms and let me sleep.

The next morning, Loki was gone. The door was still locked, but the package was laid on my bedside table. I opened it and found a copy of The Fault In Our Stars. The rest of my day was spent reading about Hazel Grace, Augustus Waters, An Imperial Affliction, cancer, and a horrible man named Peter Van Houten.

When Loki returned that night, I was almost finished with the book. After dinner, we sat on the couch in the bedroom, both reading. He played with my hair as he read.

My eyes scanned the page of the next chapter. I reread the first sentence again and again. I couldn't believe it. I slammed the book shut, tossed it across the room, and simply said, "No."

"What's wrong?" Loki asked. "Did you not like it?"

"He died." I said, staring straight ahead. "He really actually died." Tears started to well in my eyes.

"Come now, darling. It couldn't be that bad." He tried to soothe, brushing away a tear.

"You read it then." I sniffled. "After I finish it."

"I never could understand mortal sentiments for characters." Loki mumbled under his breath. I glared at him. After a few moments of silence, I spoke up.

"We see ourselves in those characters. Their struggles, their individualities. We sympathize, we have compassion." I explained.

"It will be your downfall." Loki said, standing up. He held out his hand and I took it.

As I drifted off to sleep that night, nestled against Loki's side, I thought about what he had said. Sentimentality was one of my weaknesses? _Yes, I suppose it is. But I will not give it up._

 _"Mark? Hey!" The girl said, knocking on the brother's door._

 _"Come in." The brother said. The girl walked in, sitting on the bed. "What's up?"_

 _"The sky." The girl sighed. "Other than that, the usual."_

 _"I've told you, you need to tell Mom and Dad." He groaned. "I'm not going to be here all the time. I'm headed to boot camp next week."_

 _"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here." The girl started to tear up. "I don't want you to go."_

 _"Mel..." The brother sighed, sitting on the bed beside her and pulling her into his arms._

 _"I wish you didn't have to go." The girl sobbed._

 _"I'll be back next summer." He soothed. "Can't you hold out till then?" The girl shook her head. "Yes, you can." The brother chuckled. "You need to tell Mom and Dad. I'll be right there with you, if you want me."_

 _"Really?" The girl sniffled._

 _"Of course!" The brother smiled. "I don't want to come back to find you in a box."_

 _"Thanks." The girl whispered._

 _While the girl did tell her parents, she didn't hold on till the next summer. Her arms and legs were littered with scars just a few weeks after he left._

 _The mother found the girl in the bathtub, her wrists freshly cut. The paramedics made it just in time._


	9. Chapter Eight: Reunited

**Quick Note: I rewrote the last part of the previous chapter. I didn't like how I was going to unfold the next chapter, so I decided to save that scene for later. I would suggest going back and reading the changes I made.**

 **I have the whole plot planned out. I know exactly where I want the story to go, I just have to put it into words. I will post this chapter, then accumulate a couple more chapters. it may take a little while before I update after this one, but I want to finish this story so don't lose hope. Sorry for the wait!**

 **And another spoiler alert for The Scarlet Letter. If you haven't read the book yet, plan to, or are reading and haven't figured out who the father is yet, I would suggest skipping the first couple paragraphs of this chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's Dimmesdale." Loki stated, interrupting my reading.

"What?" I questioned, looking down at Loki, whose head was in my lap.

"Dimmesdale is the father." Loki repeated.

"How do you know that already?" I closed the book and placed it on the table. Loki sat up.

"Isn't it blatantly obvious? His choice of words and eagerness to protect her is extremely conspicuous." Loki explained, brushing a curl behind my ear.

"You're one of the few people I've met who picked up on that. The rest of my class was completely clueless." I sighed.

"Well, your intelligence is one of your finer qualities. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the head of your class."

"Is that so?" I smiled. He rarely complemented me beyond "good girl".

"I knew I would be spending a considerable amount of time with you. I wouldn't want to converse with an empty headed fool. Your intelligence is to be coveted and your imagination captivating." Loki stated.

"How do you...have you been reading my writing?" I questioned. I wrote my thoughts and stories in those journals. They were the only thing I had that was truly my own.

"You shouldn't leave your journals out if you don't wish for them to be read." He chuckled. "And might I add, you write with excellence."

"Thank you." I said. There was a moment of silence.

"Turn around. I need to see how you're healing." He ordered. Without a protest, I obeyed. After that first incident, I had made sure I hadn't gotten on the wrong foot.

It had been almost two weeks since I had disobeyed Loki. He hadn't even attempted to have sex with me in that time. _Not until you've healed._

He lifted my shirt to see the fading colors across my back. Every day, i had checked in the mirror when I took a shower. I knew I was almost healed and Loki would be expecting my compliance in bed soon.

"Let's give it a little while longer." Loki stated, pulling down my shirt. "For now, I have to go." He got off the couch and head towards the elevator.

"Before you go.." I started. _He's going to say no. He always says no. Maybe he'll say yes? No._

"What is it?" Loki turned back around.

"Do you think maybe I could go out and get lunch today?" I asked, ever hoping he would allow me. I had a whole list of things I needed to do: tell my family I was alright, tell Rachel I was alright, and then maybe one day visit them.

Loki sighed and walked back over to me. He pulled something out of his jacket and knelt in front of me.

"You really want to go out?" He questioned. I nodded. "Alright. Be back at four, sharp." He handed me a credit card. "The pin is 4598."

"Thank you!" I squealed, almost tackling him in a hug. He chuckled, holding me close.

I left about eleven and found a small cafe to eat lunch. The sandwich I had was much better than my own cooking. It felt wonderful to eat something that wasn't entirely plain like the meals I made for myself, or the rich, fanciful food Loki preferred.

"Can I get you anything else?" My waitress asked.

"No, thank you." I smiled.

After eating, I walked down to the bookshop I had visited only two weeks before. The woman greeted me with a smile.

"Glad to see you back, sweetie!" She hugged me tightly. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I was busy the last few weeks." I explained, half lying.

"Well, it's good to see you again." She patted me on the arm. "Have a look around! we just got a new shipment of books in that no one has touched yet."

"Thank you." I made my way over to the classics section. I pulled a copy of The Scarlet Pimpernel off the shelf, turning it over in my hands. It was one of the books I hadn't seen in Loki's library that I wished to read and thought he would enjoy.

The bell rang at the front of the shop. I heard the click of high heels on wood and a cheerful voice that sounded familiar.

"Hello, Mrs. Hathaway! How are you this afternoon?" The new woman chimed, her voice growing more and more familiar, painfully familiar.

The two women continued their conversation and I returned to the books. I pulled a copy of Beatrix Potter's children's books off the shelf and flipped through it. I had loved those books when I was a child.

"My best friend used to love those stories." I heard the new woman say, her voice closer. "She said those characters were the closest she had to friends, until I came along." I lifted my head and I never expected to see that person standing there. "She...Melody?"

"Rachel?" I exclaimed. I ran over to my best friend, embracing her tighter than ever had.

"Oh my god, Melody. Mel, mel, Melody! Where have you been? You went missing and now you're here and oh my god!" Rachel blurted out.

"Rachel...I've missed you so much!" I started to cry. "I'm so sorry I left. I couldn't help it."

"Melody! Oh my god! Have you contacted Lori? And Madeline! She's been devastated ever since you disappeared!" Rachel wiped away some of my tears. Her hands were soft and small, unlike Loki's large, rough hands.

"I haven't been able to contact anyone yet...because...you see...I...i.." I couldn't force myself to say that I was no longer free to do what I wanted.

"Lori said you had entered the system. You don't have to explain anything else." She pulled me into another hug and we held each other, not wanting the other to slip away so easily.

"Why are you in New York?" I asked.

"I'm in school here. I'm going to be a pediatrician." She laughed. "I come by here every Friday."

"Oh Rachel..." I whispered, inhaling the familiar scent of her perfume.

"Let's go get coffee or something. We need to catch up." Rachel released me. I nodded eagerly.

We picked out a few books, put them on hold, and walked to a coffee shop down the street. Soon, we had lost track of time.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god! You haven't heard Lorde's new album? Honey!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I haven't really had the chance to listen to any new music." I explained, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"As soon as you can, listen to Melodrama, Fall Out Boy's new stuff, and Kesha's new album. It's something you'd like." Rachel urged.

"Fall Out Boy! They have new music?!" I almost screamed. "Oh my gosh! My emo Love!"

"You were literally the most emo person at our school who wasn't really emo." She laughed.

"You were actually emo." I added. "You were lucky you already had straight black hair. All you needed was the eyeliner."

"Ah, the good old days, when all I cared about were Gerard Way's eyes." Rachel sighed mockingly.

"When I was...a young boy..my father.." I started to sing.

"No, don't! It hurts too much!" She threw her head back, sarcastically showing her angst.

"You still haven't gotten over it." I giggled. I took off my coat, my sleeve rolling up and revealing Loki's initials on my arm for just a moment.

"What's that?" Rachel asked, catching a glimpse of the tattoo. "You got a tattoo? Let me see it!"

"Um...I don't know.." I stammered, not knowing what to do.

"C'mon! It looked so pretty!" She grabbed my wrist and lifted my sleeve. Immediately, her face dropped when she saw the initials and the royal seal. "Melody...is this a brand?"

I nodded. She stared at the tattoo, trying to decipher what the initials stood for. Her eyes grew wide when she realized who they, and I belonged to.

"Does the first letter stand for Loki?" She swallowed. I nodded again. "Dear lord, Melody. That's why you didn't tell me who owned you." She looked back up at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god, you look horrible. You're all pale. What has he done to you?"

"It's fine...really...it's not all that bad." I sniffled, brushing away a tear.

"It's bad enough to make you look like a ghost and cause you to cry." Rachel held my hand tightly. "Please tell me he doesn't beat you."

"N..no..." I lied. It was just one time.

"Melody...how do you handle it?" She sighed. "Does he...do you...sleep together?"

"Well...I mean...I don't...yeah..." I prepared for her to go on the warpath.

"Oh my god...ew." She scowled. "Why did I ask that?"

"Well, he's not that bad...But i haven't really had much experience besides..."

"Okay! You can stop now!" Rachel urged. "God...I swear if he ever hurts you.."

"You'll hang him by his toes, cut open his stomach, and let the blood run down into his face?" I finished. She promised to do that with Bryce, but he left town before she could do it.

"You have a good memory." Rachel laughed, wiping away tears. "But really, If he does hurt you..." she didn't finish her thought.

I looked out the window and saw it was growing dark. I looked at my phone and saw it was almost six o'clock.

"Oh no." I whispered. Quickly, I started gathering my stuff. "I have to go."

"Why? Don't go yet!" Rachel begged.

"I was supposed to be back at four! Oh god, I'm so sorry." I felt a panic attack coming on.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to keep you!" Rachel stood, helping me get my things together. "Stay safe. These streets get crazy after dark."

"I will. Thank you. I'll try to find a way to contact you." I gave her a quick hug then ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could in my boots.

Panic had completely taken over my mind as I bolted through the crowd at the tower to get to the elevator. Once inside it, I finally took a breath, trying to calm myself. I ran my hands through my curls, wanting to scream. I collapsed on the floor, my chest feeling tight and anxiety taking over my mind.

The elevator slowed and I forced myself to stand. I hoped and prayed Loki had not returned. As the doors opened, I stumbled into the living room.

Loki was sat on the couch, reading. When he saw me, he stood up and hurried over to me. I braced for him to throw me on the ground and drag me to the study to administer another punishment. He grabbed my head, anger painted across his face.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. "You were supposed to return two hours ago!"

"I..I'm so..sorry I l..lost tr..track of t..time..." I stammered, barely able to breathe.

"You had me worried sick!" Loki's voice was getting louder, anger filling him.

"I...I'm...so..sorry please...I can't...breathe.." I pleaded. Loki's anger dissipated And was replaced with worry. Carefully, he scooped me up and carried me to the couch.

"It's alright, slow down." Loki soothed, sitting down with me in his lap. I held on to his shirt, needing some bit of reality to hold on to. "Just breathe...in...and out...in...and out."

Soon, I was able to breathe. My heart had stopped racing and Loki's anger was gone. Instead, he seemed calm.

"Why did you lose track of time?" Loki asked, rubbing my back.

"I ran into Rachel." I whispered.

"And Who is Rachel?" He brushed a curl away from my face and wiped away a tear.

"My best friend. She's like a sister to me." I explained. Loki kissed my temple.

"Keep an eye on the clock next time. I'll excuse you this once." He stood up, still holding me in his arms. "I think it's time you went to bed. You've had a long day."

 _The temptress stood behind the desk, writing down the number a woman had given her over the phone. She saw the king walking in the doors of the building and her eyes grew wide in happiness. Then she saw the girl that he carried, and hatred boiled up and over in her._

XXXXXXXX

 _She had seen the incident in the lobby. The girl had run off and the king had caught her. The temptress wanted nothing more than for the king to lose his temper and hurt the girl a little too much, rendering her useless. Then the temptress could slither her way back under the king's sheets._

 _The king had once spent many a night with the temptress. The temptress has enjoyed her time with him, attempting to trick him into keeping her in his bed forever, to be his queen. she was so close, then this wretch came along._

 _This short, inexperienced, shy, docile wretch. This creature had captured the eye of the king, enrapturing him in an obsession for her presence. She didn't know what she was doing; all the girl seemed to know was how to fear and how to disobey._

 _This banquet would be a perfect time to become aquatinted with the girl. The temptress could show her where she really belonged, and that was not under Loki's arm._

 **Soooooooooo...it's almost one in the morning when I'm finishing this. I'm going to check grammar and then go to bed.**

 **I do, however, have something to ask. Would you like me to add what songs I listened to while writing so you can listen along while reading? Beware, I have weird tastes in music.**

 **Other than that, I think I have this story on track. I will try to get one more chapter up this weekend.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Paraded

The next morning, I woke with Loki's arms wrapped around me in a sound hold. I rolled over and snuggled into his chest. It felt just like a Saturday morning should, calm and lazy.

Loki sighed, waking up. He held me tighter, kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Good morning." Loki rolled over for a second to see what time it was. "I need to get up, darling."

"Not yet." I mumbled. Loki chuckled, turning back to me and holding me close for a moment.

"I have to go. I have a world to run, you know." I didn't answer him, I only wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

Something had changed in the last few weeks; no longer did I fear him, or even loathe him. I enjoyed his company, his intellect, his warm embrace. And while it had been some time since we had slept together, I did not dread the day when he would bed me again. There was even a chance I could grow to love him. I was absolutely sure, underneath his cruel exterior, there was some bit of kindness. He _had_ comforted me when I could barely breathe and made sure I had everything I could possibly want. I just needed to find a way to coax that soft side out.

"Melody...darling...you have to let me go." Loki rubbed my back.

"Five more minutes." I muttered.

"No, I have to get up." He gently pushed me off him and got off the bed. "Do not mistake my actions, if I could, I would spend all day in bed with you. But alas, I cannot."

"Please..." I tried to make the most pitiful face I possibly could, in hopes my feigned plight would draw him in to stay for just a little while longer.

"No." Loki said sternly. I crossed my arms, glaring at him as he made his way to the bathroom. "Be ready to go out to dinner by six. I'll come pick you up shortly after."

"Where are we going?" I groaned, wiping my eyes.

"A banquet."

"But why am I coming?" I rolled over, pulling the covers back over me. I closed my eyes, feeling sleep returning.

"You are my companion," Loki's voice grew nearer and I felt weight on me. I opened my eyes to see Loki perched above me, his face hovering just above mine. "You could even go as far as to say..." he gave me a quick kiss. "My lover..." I blushed. _I wouldn't go that far._ "I do believe it's time everyone knows that you belong by my side, if not my lap."

Rolling off me, he returned to the bathroom. In a few moments, I heard the water running. I pulled the covers tighter around me and attempted to return to sleep. Just as I was slipping away, I felt a soft kiss on my head.

"Rest well, Love." Loki whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look ravishing." Loki smiled as I drifted down the stairs, my navy blue dress swishing as I walked. Blushing, I looked at my feet. Loki lifted my chin, placing a kiss on my lips. "Don't ever doubt you are beautiful. You shine like a thousand suns when you grace any room with your presence." He took his hand from my chin and held it out for me to take.

"Thank you." I blushed, taking Loki's hand. He smiled, leading me towards the elevator. In his other hand, he held a golden scepter in his other hand.

It must have changed shape, for the first time I saw it, it looked entirely different. Around the jewel that crowned the tip, a sinister blade had extended. I had seen Loki carrying it when he was out, but it stayed on a stand in his study otherwise. There was also a glass case of knives. Some were ornamented with intricate designs, others seemed ancient, yet others were rather plain.

At that point in time, the scepter has grown in length, almost to Loki's height.

As the elevator clicked, going down, I grew more and more on edge, nervous of what people would think of me. Would they throw me away as some whore, or would they see I really was someone more. Loki squeezed my hand, drawing me out of my hectic thoughts.

"You're shaking." He said. "You don't need to be nervous. You'll be fine."

"Who all will be there?" I asked, hoping I would know someone.

"Well, a few of my advisors, officials, politicians from other planets, and a few other important figures." He explained. "And if you're wondering, yes, Pepper will be there. I knew you wouldn't want to stand around and hear me talk about politics."

"Thank you." I leaned my head on his arm.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into a hallway that was entirely unfamiliar. In what seemed like a few moments, we were in a rather large dining room. I followed Loki around like a shy child, wanting to cling to him.

I saw familiar heads of state around the room, politicians who had taken the place of monarchs and entire governments to handle districts and enforce laws. Loki was still king and high ruler of the entire planet, but he couldn't keep the peace by himself. He appointed politicians, who had jumped onto his boat when democracy's started sinking, to enforce laws and handle imports and exports to the rest of the world. They reaped the rewards from their betrayal; power, wealth, and the hatred of the people.

The world had been divided into districts, each district into regions, and each region into quarters. I had lived in Virginia before my family took that fateful trip to New York City on the day the world ended. Since I was only eighteen at the time, I was not considered an adult. Because of that, I was allowed to stay with my sister when she was sent to a foster home: Lori and her daughter, Hannah.

Each Quarter was issued a small group of Chitauri guards, just in case an outbreak of rebellion insued. Each state was issued another set of Chitauri, and each district another set. I had seen one of them running around before when a riot broke out in Charlotte, the city where Lori lived. They looked like some kind of reptile, yet they walked like humans.

Every now and then, the people of our city would be gathered and those who had committed crimes would be punished. Everyone was required to watch, no matter how squeamish you were. These crimes could range from robbery to a simple mistake, but each punishment was far too severe. One could spend years in prison for the most minuscule of crimes.

No one could protest this; our constitutional rights had been thrown out the window when Loki arrived. He had established his own laws, and freedom of the press was in no way involved, except that it was banned. News didn't travel swiftly, and when it did, it was always bad. A new law that was passed, a riot that had been squashed, but every now and then, we heard word of hope. That hope was usually disproved by the governors of each district, causing the people to hate them even more.

Now that I was in a room full of those crooked men and women, I wanted to leave, or give them a piece of my mind. I knew if I did, Loki would have my head, and I was in no mood to end up with another rainbow back any time soon.

"My lord," I heard someone say. I turned to see the governor from my own district: Philip Anderson. He was renowned for his cruel punishments and brutal taxations. I hoped he wouldn't recognize me as I remembered the first incident I ever had with him.

"Ah, the party has arrived!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Tony Stark walked up, Pepper on his arm. "It's wonderful for you to...Ah! Here's the little lady I've heard so much about!"

"How are you?" Pepper smiled, giving me a quick hug.

"I'm well, how about you?"

"I'm doing wonderful!"

We continued to talk throughout the night. While I stayed near Pepper, Loki talked with his advisors and other political leaders. I saw Anderson eyeing me across the room the entire time. I had no idea if Loki was keeping an eye on him, but I felt entirely uncomfortable.

Every now and then, Loki would return to me and make sure I was alright. I still felt nervous, even after almost an hour of conversing. Some of the politicians came to talk to me and Loki watched every move they made, making sure no one touched me.

I could see it in their eyes; the men wanted more than anything to slip me away from the crowd and have their way with me. Loki always has a sharp eye on me, so that would never happen, but it still scared me.

We ate dinner and conversations continued. I stayed closer to Loki this time, shyly being introduced to governors and politicians. Loki seemed rather proud of me, parading me as his precious creature, an exquisite flower, delicate to the touch. After a while, I wandered over to the other side of the room.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around to see Tony leaning against the wall.

"Yes. I suppose so." I replied, walking closer.

"Not to pry or anything, but what exactly is your relationship with our gracious king?" The way he spoke surprised me. His tone of voice, the sarcasm was not something those under Loki's influence usually displayed. "Besides the fact that he owns you."

"I...I...don't really know." I had never thought about it.

"Are you two a thing? Will I be expecting to hear wedding bells anytime soon? Or is this just a fling for a little while?"

"I don't quite know. Sometimes it seems like there could be romance between us, then other times, not so much."

"Well, if you ever decide you want to get out, just tell me." Tony offered. I nodded, not thinking much of his offer at the time. I thought he was joking.

"If you'll excuse me..." I said, turning away. had to use the bathroom, bad.

Somehow, I found my way to a restroom and figured out a way to relive myself in my floor length dress. After finishing, I washed my hands and fixed my hair in the mirror.

The door to the bathroom opened and a tall, model like woman walked in, looking as if she could kill. Her dark hair fell straight down her back. She was absolutely gorgeous. She glared at me with searing blue eyes.

The next thing I knew, I was being thrown against the wall. I pushed the woman away, ready to defend myself.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I'm the girl who should be where you are now." She hissed.

"What?"

"Everything was going smoothly until you stepped in between us. I had him wrapped around my finger, then you had to draw his attention away from me."

"I don't know who or what you're talking about." It was a lie. I could guess she was talking about Loki. Even then, I still could not comprehend Loki having a relationship with anyone.

"Oh really, you walked in on his arm tonight. You spend every night fucking him, or running away from him. I wouldn't be surprised if you cheat on him every chance you get." This Woman was insane.

"It's not like that, and I would never cheat on anyone." I still wondered who this woman was.

"No matter." She walked over, grabbing my face. Her long nails pressed into my skin. "I'm warning you, stay. Away. From. Loki."

"I don't really have anywhere else to go." I mumbled. She slapped me across the face.

"Mark my words, you'll regret ever catching his attention."

I pushed her off me, running out of the bathroom and back to the banquet hall. I ran smack into a tall, blond man.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" We said at the same time. His eyes were the same sickening blue I had been seeing an awful lot of.

"It's my bad, I should have been looking where I was going." I stated.

"No, it's my fault." He was very charismatic. He seemed kindly, and brave, but His eyes were sad. He was also built like a super soldier. "Steve Rodgers." He said, offering his hand.

"Melody." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Rodgers, have you seen...Ah, here you are." Loki walked out of the banquet hall. He smiled when he saw me. "You may return to your post, Rodgers."

"Thank you, Sir." Rodgers walked down the hallway, standing by a doorway.

"Where were you?" Loki questioned, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Just using the bathroom." I explained. I didn't want him to find out about the peculiar incident there.

"Alright." He held out his arm and I linked my under it. He started to lead me to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"It's getting late. And I have plans for you tonight." He purred into my hair as we waited.

A shiver ran down my spine. For once, I was looking forward to spending the night in bed with Loki.

 _The girl walked into the building with her sister. As they walked in, she saw a group of politicians heading their way. She didn't think too much of it, until she saw the tall, dark headed man amongst them. She wouldn't have recognized him if it had been for his staff. **What is he doing here?**_

 _The king saw the girl and her little sister enter the building. It seemed he chose the right day to visit this district. He had already arranged to retrieve her later, now he could see how she interacted with people._

 _"Go sit down." The girl whispered to the sister, handing her her phone. "If anything bad happens to me, and I tell you to run, you run. You run and you find a safe place. Then you call Lori." The sister nodded. The girl watched as her sister skipped over to the benches and sat down, reading an abridged copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream. She had always been a brilliant child, something her teacher had continued to suppress._

 _The girl walked over to the desk, her heels clicking on the floor. **Great, more attention towards me.** She handed in her ID and papers, then waited for the receptionist to approve them. She just had to renew her ID. Itwouldn't take long. _

_While the girl waited, she pulled out her book and began reading. It was a book full of Edgar Allan Poe's short stories. She turned the page and began reading the Cask Of Amontillado. It had always been one of her favorites._

 _Every now and then, she would glance up from her book, to see a man staring at her. It wasn't the king, though he kept a sharp eye on her, it was one of the politicians. He made his way over to the desk and the girl felt pandemonium building inside her._

 _"Donna, darling. Could you please pull up my appointment list for next month?" The rat said to the receptionist._

 _"Yes Sir, and soon as I finish with this woman's papers." The receptionist replied._

 _"No, I need them now. This girl can wait, can't you?"_

 _"Um...I guess so." The girl shrugged. The king watched the situation unfolding. He noticed the sister watching as well._

 _"Why is a pretty thing like you reading something so dark?" The rat questioned. "Wouldn't you much rather be reading a romance novel, if reading at all?"_

 _"It's just Edgar Allan Poe. There's nothing wrong with him. He's classic literature." The girl had a bad feeling about this man._

 _"But he's so dark! All that death and madness. You should be reading some teen romance novel, if reading at all."_

 _"That's not usually my type of book, and what's wrong with reading?" The girl clutched her book closer._

 _"It fills a girl's mind too much. She becomes too smart, too independent. She starts getting ideas." The rat leaned on the desk, looking the girl up and down. The king did not like where this was going, and prepared to step between the two. The girl was his and his alone._

 _"I beg your pardon! Such knowledge is entirely harmless. It can help a woman succeed in the world. it can..."_

 _"You're such a gorgeous girl. I ought take you out to dinner." The rat mused. The girl stepped back._

 _"Excuse me? I'm sorry sir, but no, thank you." The sister watched intently, hoping and praying that the girl could get away from this man's advances._

 _"Why? Do you not find me attractive?" The rat moved forward. She remembered this line well. The abuser had used it on her when he first asked her out, and that relationship had ended in flames._

 _"I...I...no...it's not that..." the girl stuttered, trying to throw away thoughts of her last relationship._

 _"Then join me for dinner. Let me show you a good time." The rat moved close still, a look of lust in his eyes._

 _"I'm sorry...I just left a very abusive relationship. I...I'm not ready for another at the moment." The king glared at the rat._

 _"Leave her alone, fool." The king thought, holding his scepter tight. If it came to it, he might have to take the girl away now._

 _"I know how to treat a woman." The rat assured._

 _"Please sir, I've already said no. I'm under too much stress at this point in time and I have no interest in a relationship." The rat looped his arm around the girl's waist, pulling her against him._

 _"I could relieve some stress. Just spend one night with me and I'll have you coming back for more." The rat purred._

 _"Please Sir, I've already said no. I'm not looking for that right now." The girl pried his arm off of her. She didn't want to bring the king over. The rat grabbed her arm. "Please let me go! You're hurting me!"_

 _The rat said something she didn't hear. All she could focus on was the king, who was walking straight towards her._

 _"Let her go, Anderson." The king ordered, stepping almost between them. There was a sigh in his voice, as if he did this often. The rat released the girl._

 _"Thank you." The girl muttered, rubbing her wrist._

 _"You won't get anywhere with her. She's a stiff. She thinks too much. Completely worthless." The rat growled. The girl's face became a soft shade of red and she stared at the floor._

 _"On the contrary," The king inserted. "Such knowledge makes conversation rather interesting." He tenderly lifted the girl's chin. "You are an exquisite creature. how you've changed." The girl's eyes widened. He recognized her. "You thought I would forget you?"_

 _The girl wanted to shrink down into a ball. That familiar feeling of anxiety crept over her, infesting her mind. She glanced over at her sister, who looked like she was about to cry. The king saw where she was looking and smiled._

 _"Is that little sister?" The king questioned. "My, how she's grown. How old is she now? What, eight? Nine?"_

 _"Eight." The girl held her book tightly, trying to combat her shaking hands._

 _"You might want to take her home. She looks a bit pale." The king brushed a curl behind her ear._

 _The receptionist placed the girl's ID and papers on the desk. Quickly, the girl gathered the papers and walked back over to her sister._

 _"C'mon. Let's go." She urged, grabbing the sister's hand. As they walked out the door, the girl glanced over her shoulder. She saw the king watching her leave, a look of triumph painted across his face. The rat, however, looked as though he could scream with rage. The king had let her go, let her slip from the rat's grasp._

 _The king turned back to the rat._

 _"You let her go!" The rat growled. "I could have handled it."_

 _"She was not yours to take." The king stated. "And grabbing and threatening is not a way to seduce a free woman."_

 _"I could take away her freedom."_

 _"No, you can't."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because in a few months time, she will be registered as my property." The king explained. "And if you dare touch her in the time before that, I will have your hands."_

 _XXXXXXXXX_

 _The king entered the hall, the girl on his arm. She had changed. She had lost her bold walk. Instead, she seemed to be fearful of every move. She clung to the king's arm._

 _The rat saw the girl and immediately grew jealous. While she was fearful, she hadn't lost her beauty. If only she had been so docile before, maybe he could have seduced her. Of course, he still lusted after her. She hadn't left his mind. Maybe, he could find her alone one day and get what he had wanted for a long time._


	11. Chapter Ten: Heated NightFloor Below

**Warning: you'll want to bleach your eyes with holy water after this. In other words, smut ahead.**

The elevator ride was filled with tension. My heart was racing, realizing I would soon be back in bed with Loki. I didn't know if it was in excitement, or terror.

There was a flash of light and Loki's armor had disappeared. Replacing it was his usual loose green shirt and black pants. The doors opened and he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me into the living room. He tossed his scepter on the couch and pulled me up the stairs to the bed room. As soon as the door closed, he was attacking my lips.

Picking me up, he held me up against the wall, wrapping my legs around his waist and locking his lips on mine. My hands wandered over his shoulders and found their place: intertwined in his hair. It felt like it lasted a long while, but as soon as it was over, it seemed too short.

Loki pulled away, letting me breathe. Lifting my skirt, he moved it up around my hips. Somehow, he rid himself of his shirt.

Carrying me over to the bed, he continued to kiss me. He dropped me down at the edge. He lifted the rest of my skirt and began kissing up my legs. I leaned back, letting him do what he wanted with me. For a moment, I felt unsure of what he was doing, then I arched my back in pleasure. Loki's hands held tight to my hips as he kissed my entrance, sending waves of pleasure through me.

I ran my hands through his hair, soft moans escaping my lips. I shook all over, my muscles contracting. He continued kissing and sucking. My breathing increased, heavy gasps escaping my lips till I arched my back once more and let it all go.

I rested for a moment and then moved further back on the bed. Loki climbed on top of me, kissing my neck. Without any warning, I pushed up and over, rolling us over so I was on top. He didn't seem to care, he just kept attacking my lips. Rolling my hips against him, I procured a groan from his lips.

Quickly and clumsily, Loki pulled down his pants and I slipped down onto him. His hands roamed over my hips, guiding them against him. I leaned forward, kissing his neck. He let out a breathy moan, his hands moving from my hips to wander over my back. I felt him unzip my dress, attempting to free me from it. Somehow, I pulled it off of me.

I was fully bare before him, and he took full advantage of it. Loki sat up, holding me close against his chest. Our lips met again. I rolled my hips once more and he came. I pulled away to get a breath. Loki gently caressed my cheek.

Suddenly, he rolled us over again. He took control and I lay back. A few minutes later and he had his head between my legs again. As I lay there, letting the pleasure run through me, staring at the ceiling, I pondered over my relationship with Loki.

He was such an enigma, an unsolvable puzzle. One moment, he regarded me with utmost care, the next, I was no more than a toy for him to throw around. It seemed, more often than not, that he truly did care for me, and as he had said before, I could be considered his lover.

When I came, Loki climbed back up and lay beside me. I snuggled against him and he wrapped his arm around me. He ran his hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face. We sat in silence, not speaking, just thinking. I could have touched the sound of our breathing in the air; it was so tangible and prevalent.

After a while, Loki reached over and turned the light off. He helped me under the sheets and then joined me. All seemed peaceful and utterly blissful.

As we lay there, my head against his chest, him rubbing my back, I could feel his gaze on my face. I looked up to see him staring at me, a look of confusion on his face, as if he was trying to decipher something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing...it's just..." Loki moved his hand up, gently tracing the scar above my eyebrow. "What happened here?"

Memories of the night when that scar had been inflicted came flooding back.

 _"Bryce, he's a guy in my class. He was just dropping off the notebook I left in class." I explained._

 _"Yeah, a likely story." Bryce replied._

 _"And besides, he's really gay! Like, **really** gay."_

 _"That's you want me to think. I'm tired of the lies, Melody!" Bryce grabbed my arm._

 _"Tired of my Lies? My lies? Well that's new!" I scoffed. "Yeah, and what about all those girls you flirt with. Don't think I haven't seen you. I know what goes on behind my back."_

 _"What does that have to do anything?"_

 _"You're accusing me of lying when you do it all the time! I don't know why I even bother trying to make this work!" I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the door._

 _"You are not leaving me!" Bryce shouted, grabbing my arm and slinging me at the table. I remember falling and hitting my head. Bryce was at my side in a moment. Blood leaked down into my eye._

"Melody! Melody! It's alright! You don't have to tell me." Loki brought me back from my mind. He wiped away tears that had emerged without me knowing.

"No, it's fine. I can tell you." I sniffled. Sighing, I tried to conjure up the courage and right wording to tell him about Bryce. "About a year or so before you...took me...I was in a relationship. I'd been in it for two years and it wasn't really working. In fact, he was abusive and his infidelity was so common I had gotten used to it."

"Did he beat you?" Loki questioned, concern written all over his face. I nodded. "Did he rape you?"

"No, I was never intimate with him." I curled up closer to Loki. "One night, he thought I was cheating on him with a guy in my class. I threatened to leave him and he lost his temper and threw me at the table. This happened." I explained, motioning to my scar. "We told the people at the hospital that I fell. A few months later, he punched my lights out. I ended up with the one on my lip."

"You have one on your hip." Loki pointed out.

"That one was actually my dad's fault. He dropped me when I was little." I giggled through my tears. Gently, Loki turned over my left arm, the one that gave a better look at my scars.

"And these, please don't tell me they are what I think they are." The look on his face was that of sorrow and concern. "Did you inflict these on yourself?"

I nodded, more tears spilling For from my eyes. Loki rolled over, moving on top of me. He supported himself above me, careful not to crush me.

"I swear to you, no one except me will ever touch you. No one will ever hurt you. You will never have cause to harm yourself again." Loki assured. I smiled, feeling for the first time in a long time that someone actually, truly cared for my well being. With a gentle kiss, he spread my legs. I willingly and hungrily allowed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in Loki's arms once again, feeling peaceful. Wrapped up in his arms, I felt like nothing could get to me, not even Bryce.

"Good morning, love." Loki mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. I cuddled closer against him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Extremely." I smiled, laying a kiss on his cheek.

"We should probably get out of bed." Loki sighed, rubbing my arm.

"But you always stay in on Sundays."

"I never said I was leaving." Loki laughed. "It's almost ten o'clock, Melody. We should get up or else we'll be here all day."

"And that's a bad thing?" I whispered seductively. Loki grinned, rolling on top of me.

"Would you like to join me in the shower?" He pecked my lips.

"Does it need asking?" I giggled.

XXXXXXXXX

"When will you be back?" I sighed, stroking Loki's hair. He looked up at me, his head in my lap.

"About three days." He explained. I tenderly separated a lock of hair and started to braid it. "If we sort everything out quickly, then maybe I'll be home in two days."

"But you'll have to leave again later." I whined. "Couldn't I just come with you?" I finished the braid. Loki didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe next time." He sighed, sitting up. "I don't want you to leave the building while I'm gone. Do you understand? Not even to see Rachel."

"But..."

"No buts. You need to stay where you're safe." Loki laid a kiss on my hair. "Pepper will come to visit tomorrow. When I get back, we'll spend a couple days together. Just you and I." He held me close and kissed me once more. "My sweet song." He whispered, caressing my cheek.

I tried to fight back tears. It was not because he was leaving, but because of what he called me. I buried my head in his chest.

"I've got to go now." Loki stood.

"Goodbye." I sighed. He ruffled my curls and headed towards the elevator. I watched the doors close behind him.

For the first few hours, I read. While The Lord Of The Flies was interesting, my boredom and curiosity got the better of me.

"He only said I couldn't leave the building. He never said I couldn't explore the building." I tried to convince myself. Nervously, I stepped onto the elevator and chose the floor right below the pent house.

Loki had never talked about the floor below ours. The offices and research labs only reached up to two floors below the pent house, leaving one floor open. I had never dared ask what was down there, but my curiosity finally got the better of me.

As the doors opened, I prayed there weren't any guards. All I saw were grey concrete hallways, _and no guards_. I stepped out and began to explore.

I saw a strange light coming from one hallway and I tiptoed towards it. It seemed artificial, yet warm. My shoes made a soft sound on the concrete floor. I cast a shadow on the wall. I heard two voices, a man's and a woman's.

"The poor woman. She's done nothing." The woman said.

"She's asgardian. Loki is trying to get every single bit of information he can about ways to enter Asgard. That's his next target." The make voice stated. It was deep and booming. I'd heard it before.

"There's still hope, yet." The woman sighed.

"And What...wait...there's a shadow. Who's there?" The man called. I gasped, stepping back. I heard the rattling of chains. "Who's there? We can't hurt you."

Slowly, I stepped around the corner. I saw the cell that held the two people. A young, brunette woman sat on the floor of the cell. Standing, with his hands in chains, was Thor.

 _The girl sat on the bed, crying. Her father walked into the room, seeing his heartbroken daughter._

 _"Mel, what's wrong?" He questioned, sitting on the bed beside her. She wrapped her arms around him, clinging tightly._

 _"He led me on! He made me think he liked me and then he broke my heart and embarrassed me in front of the entire school!" The girl sobbed._

 _"Hey, it's going to be okay. This kind of thing happens. You just need to move on. He obviously wasn't the guy for you." He soothed. "I know you had your heart set on him, but you don't need and lying, cheating son of a bitch."_

 _"Daddy. Language." The girl giggled._

 _"Hey, if he's an asshole, I have the right to call him that. No one hurts my baby and gets away with it." The father held the girl close._

 _"I think I'm just going to become a lesbian." The girl sighed._

 _"One, it doesn't work like that. Two, give it another chance. There are plenty of other fish in the sea. Three, if you are a lesbian, I'm fine with that. I'm fine with anything, as long as you don't become a murderer. Then I'll have to have a stern talk with you."_

 _"Thanks Dad." The girl smiled, wiping away tears._

 _"I love you Melody." The father whispered. "My sweet song."_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _"We could use her to gain information, but then again, she might not betray Loki." The creator said. "We have to take a risk. We must promise her that if he hurts her at all, or she wants to get out of the relationship, we can take her out and protect her."_

 _"She's just something that Loki keeps in his bed." The director stated._

 _"No, she's not. She's much more to him. He wouldn't have brought her to the banquet otherwise. She's on the line of lover." The creator looked at his notes._

 _"Are you sure she can be convinced?" The scientist questioned._

 _"She's entirely broken. You take one look at her and know she's probably got a thousand demons running through her head. She's been through the whole line yards, suicide, abusive relationship, her parents' death, and to top it all off, Loki sent her to breakdown. She's not used to trusting people. It might take a while, or a major flaw on Loki's part, but we can sway her."_

 _"Well, you'd better get to work on that." The director stated._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _The king walked into his office to grab a few folders before he left. The assassin stood by the door. She saw a small, delicate braid in his hair._

 _"Sir, you have something in your hair." She pointed out._

 _"What?" The king ran his hand through his hair and felt the braid. "Oh." He smiled softly to himself, but undid the delicate work._

 _He didn't know how he truly felt about the girl. He cared for her more than anything else. She was worth more to him than this entire world. His obsession for her had grown from a mere fondness and desire for her body, to a longing to spend his every waking moment with her in his arms, a wanting to protect her with all of his being, and a deep, intricate desire to have the slightest touch of her lips._

 _It seemed he finally had something to dedicate himself to: making sure his precious one was safe and happy. He finally had someone he could truly love with all his heart._


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Other Side

**Warning: This chapter gets extremely dark. I would suggest you proceed with caution.**

 **Also, I FINALLY SAW THOR RAGNAROK AND AHHHHHHHHHH IT WAS EASILY THE BEST THOR MOVIE EVER AND THE WHOLE CAST WAS BRILLIANT AND TAIKA WAITITI'S DIRECTING WAS AMAZING!!! GO SEE IT IF YOU HAVENT!!!**

 **I will be incorporating some aspects of the movie, but it will be waaaaaay later on, hopefully enough time for you guys to watch the movie.**

 **And for those of you who were concerned, the romance will change. I didn't write the troubles at the beginning for no reason at all. In fact, you'll see some changes in this chapter.**

"Who are you?" Thor questioned. I walked closer. His hands were locked inside some metal devices so he could not use them.

"My name is Melody." I said quietly.

"Have we met before?"

"You helped me out of some rubble at the Battle of New York."

"Now I remember you." Thor sighed. He looked rather defeated. "Where did you come from?"

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. Thor's eyes widened for a second as he began to put two and two together.

"You came from upstairs, didn't you?" I nodded, twiddling with my hands. "I'd have expected Loki to speak of you. He gloats over every small victory."

He walked away from the glass and slid down the wall. I tried to think of something to say.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. "Wouldn't you be a threat?"

"Not with these chains. I can't call my hammer back to me. Loki keeps me here so he can torture me instead of using that damned scepter on me." Thor growled. "He only let Jane in here after I told him where the rest of the avengers are." He nodded towards the woman, who gave me a soft smile.

"There's more out there?"

"A few. They escaped Loki's purge." I saw tears forming in his eyes. I could feel anxiety creeping up on me. Loki was suddenly the worst being in the universe again. "He forced me to watch as he enslaved my comrades. He let Stark go, just to make him suffer."

"I...I'm sorry." I could barely breathe. I didn't want to hear anything. Ignorance was truly bliss.

"Your eyes aren't blue." Thor stood. "He didn't use the scepter on you. I would have thought he wouldn't want an independent creature."

Jane could see the anger building in him. She stood as well. I took a step back, tears filling my eyes.

"Tell me, do you love him?" There was anger in his eyes and written plainly over his face.

"Thor, calm down!" Jane tried to soothe him.

"Does it pain you to hear the awful things he has done to this world? He's killed thousands, taken the freedom of millions. His heinous acts are innumerable."

Suddenly, voices came from down the hallway. Panicking, I ran back to the elevator. I flicked away a tear as I escaped. Frantically, I pressed the button over and over again, thinking that it would make the machine go faster. I slipped into the elevator and returned to the pent house, barely holding myself together.

Stumbling out of the elevator, I fell to the floor, sobbing. I was torn between my heart and my mind.

 _You love him! He's kind and caring and he wouldn't do that!_

 _No! He's a monster! Have you forgotten? He took you away from your family! He stripped your soul from your body! He raped you and beat you!_

 _No! No! No! He promised he would take care of you!_

 _He never promised that! Don't listen! Don't fall for him! He lies! He deceives! He doesn't love you! Don't. Love. Him._

I couldn't stand the voices that waged war in my head. I stumbled to the bedroom, grabbing my iPod. Attempting to find sanctuary in my music, I pressed shuffle.

 _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality._

The opening of Bohemian Rhapsody began playing. I stared out the window at the passing clouds as I tried to calm my mind. I didn't want to think about anything.

I wanted with all of my broken being to love Loki. He could be so kind, so entertaining, so...enrapturing. Deep down, I knew it was wrong. He had done so many heinous acts, I should have continued to despise an fear him. Yet, I had I allowed myself to fall for him.

"Just give him another chance." I whispered through my tears. "Try to change him! You can change him. You see the good in him!"

I lay on my side, still gazing out the window. Each moment that passes was another moment I was at war with myself. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore.

I found myself in the study, standing before Loki's case of daggers. I needed to distract myself. I just needed a pain to take away from the war in my head. There was no lock, just a small latch. Carefully, I lifted the lid, pulling a plain knife from the case.

I heard Bohemian Rhapsody repeating form the other room as I sat on the bathroom floor. I took a breath as I placed the knife on my skin. I hissed as I made a small cut.

I threw the knife away, not able to do anything else. I watched the blood leak from the wound. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to distract me.

I didn't know what I would do when Loki returned.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Love! I'm home!" I heard a call from the living room. I ran through my memory, making sure I had erased any evidence. The knife was cleaned and back in its case. There were no blood stains on the bathroom floor. The cut was just a shaving accident. It had been three days since the incident, his meeting had taken longer than expected.

"I'm coming!" I replied. Running out of the bedroom, I saw Loki standing in the living room, smiling from ear to ear.

In the next moment, I was wrapped in his arms. I felt the familiar feeling of comfort, then it was stripped away as I remembered what Thor has said. Before I could stop it, tears were emerging in my eyes.

Loki pulled away. His smile turned to a look of concern when he saw my tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just missed you...and...it's just...you know." I shook my head. Loki looked at me with skepticism. "Really! I'm fine!"

"Alright, if you say so." Loki still gazed at me in doubt, but that changed to a wild hunger in his eyes. "Now, I do believe I have several days, or rather nights, to make up for."

I giggled, letting him lead me back up to the bedroom. This feigned happiness came easily to me; I'd had years upon years of practice. And as Loki satisfied his hunger for me, I tried not to reveal my inner plight.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry it took so long. Another issue arose." Loki sighed, rubbing my arm. I was curled up against his side.

"It's alright." I whispered. There were a few moments of silence that were interrupted by Loki taking several deep breaths, as if he was about to say something, but couldn't put it together.

"I don't want you to go out alone anymore." He finally stated. I sat up.

"Why?"

"There are...people...who want to take you from my side." He explained. _The rest of the avengers._ "I cannot lose you and until they are captured, I cannot allow you to run around unaccompanied."

"But..."

"No. You must never leave without my escort. Am I Understood?"

"Yes, Master." I growled, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Loki sat up, placing his hand on my cheek.

"Loki." He said.

"What?" I stared at him, confused.

"Call me Loki. Master is a title not worthy to grace your lips anymore. You are my lover, my precious one, my sweet song." He gently placed a kiss on my lips. "I love you, Melody, and I will not have you take from me."

He said it. He said the one thing I hoped he wouldn't, yet I was relieved to hear him say it. _Maybe there's hope for a better future_. I smiled softly.

"I love you too." I whispered.

It wasn't an entire lie, yet it wasn't an entire truth. I just couldn't decide which it was.

 _The director walked into the laboratory._

 _The soldier sat on the table, having just woken up. He looked bewildered and utterly lost. He glanced at his left arm. The metal limb shone under the luminescence._

 _"James Buchanan Barnes." The director stated. The soldier looked up, not knowing who the director was talking about. "The winter soldier." The director stepped closer to the table. "We need you to do something for us."_

 _The soldier stared at the director. He knew nothing of where he was, just the pain he had endured._

 _"No one's going to hurt you. You're free now. We just need your help." The director stated._

 _"What do you need?" The soldier said blankly._

 _"We need you to bring us a girl, alive."_

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I'll try to get the next one up soon.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Another Escape

**Okay, so I want to make this clear before I continue: This story is not about sex, though it plays a major role. The sex scenes aren't long and full of detail because it's not what I'm focusing on. The main focus of the story is the relationship and how people can change. I am aware of the toxicity of the relationship and it is intentional. I am trying as hard as possible not to romanticize this relationship, and you will see how Melody's view changes over time. You've already seen some of that change. And now, your regularly scheduled program.**

"Why can't I visit my family?" Tears threatened to spill over. Loki looked at me with sympathy, but he couldn't be swayed. He was taking me with him to the district so he could keep an eye on me. He hadn't found out about my visit with Thor, but his worry over someone taking me was too much for him to leave me alone.

"You can once I know it's safe." He brushed away a tear. "I know you want to see them, but you need to stay where I can keep you safe."

"Please..." I whispered.

"No." The elevator doors opened and Loki grabbed my hand. "Come on. Let's go."

I followed him out of the tower to the private landing pad that had been built to connect to the building. One of the quinjets stood ready and waiting for us. Rodgers stood at attention along with the red haired woman I had seen before. Loki had called her Romanoff.

I sat beside Loki on the jet. I pulled a book out of my backpack and began to read. Loki took out his laptop. As he read through documents, he kept his hand on the back of my head, burying his hands in my hair. Whenever he was troubled, frustrated, tired, or just in need of touch, he would play with my hair. It calmed him, it was something palpable that he knew would be there: my curls.

Every now and then, I would glance over at his screen and read what I could through the curls that had fallen in my face. I saw bits about a "Project: 1873". It seemed to be stratagems to find and round up the remaining resistance. It explained torture methods and punishments. I saw dreadfully deep plans to use civilians against the group. My stomach dropped.

"Melody? Are you feeling well? You look a bit pale." Loki said, brushing the hair away. I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder. He closed his laptop, crossed his legs, and took the book from my hand. "How about I read to you for now?"

I listened to him reading, his voice soothing. Part of me craved this kind of moment, time when Loki was not working evil in the world, Time when he was just the man i loved. I knew deep down that with all of the mounting evidence against him, this relationship would become a toxic one. It seemed I had a thing for men who treated me as if I was an object.

But, there was hope yet; hope of me changing him and changing his administration. Even if I did not fully succeed, it wouldn't hurt to at least attempt it.

"Melody, are you sure you're feeling well?" Loki said, closing the book and turning my head so he could see my face. "You need to go straight to bed as soon as we arrive."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes. You need rest and _not_ a quick nap on the way there." Loki ran his hands through my hair and then leaned my head against his shoulder. "You need a long rest. I'll be there late tonight. I promise this meeting won't take too long."

XXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived, Loki escorted me inside a mansion of sorts, up to a bedroom. The room had a more vintage feeling than the pent house, which made it seem more homely. I was just too tired and too consumed by my thoughts to enjoy it.

"Go ahead and get comfortable. I should be back around ten or eleven." Loki said, giving me a quick kiss. "I love you." He whispered and walked towards the door. As soon as he left, I plopped down on the bed.

"Dear heavens, what's wrong with me?" I sighed. I was torn between love and truth.

I curled up and tried to sleep, but it would not come. As I lay there, I began to ponder a way to escape. I was only on the second floor and there was a tree outside my window. I knew the town well, I could find my way around. I might have to hitch a ride, but i could make my way home.

Lori lived out in the rural areas, in an old farmhouse. The trek out there would be tedious, especially in the dark, but i knew the way.

Quickly, I changed into dark clothing and put together my backpack. With agility I did not know i had, I made my way down the tree. Each stride across the lawn was a risk, and yet i continued. More than once, I thought I heard shouts of someone discovering my disappearance, but it was all in my head. Finally, I climbed up a bush, over the wall, and dashed for freedom. No one saw me, but my paranoia remained.

I ran and ran until I felt my lungs would burst. When i could run no more, I stopped underneath a tree to collect my thoughts. The chill, late winter air pierced my coat and reddened my cheeks. The sun had already set and though my surroundings were familiar, I had trouble remembering where I was.

I racked my brain trying to decipher where I was, and eventually I figured it out. I was all the way across town, about a two hour drive. There was a small gas station in the distance.

"I can hitch a ride there." I muttered to myself. "Better get walking."

Standing, I pulled my headphones out of my bag and turned on some Fall Out Boy.

 _You are what you love, not who loves you. In a world of the word yes, I'm here to scream..._

Music was my one thing I knew for certain. I knew the lyrics by heart, every song. It was a solid ground for my uncertain anxieties.

There were quite a few people at the gas station, as it as the only one in the area. They all seemed nice, and after grabbing a water bottle, I began to ask around and see if anyone was headed in the direction I was.

As if sent by heaven, one man was headed in that direction. He had a full, white beard peppered with gray hairs. His eyes were kind and he spoke in a booming voice, not a disturbing roar, but a round, comforting voice.

The trip was short, as we talked to pass the time. I made up an entire story of how I had run away from my foster mother and had returned. I was deathly afraid of revealing my identity, if not ashamed.

The man was gentle and welcoming. He had a wife, three children, and six grandchildren. Two of the grandchildren had been taken after the slavery act was passed, but they had found kind owners who let them visit their families. I only wished I had been so fortunate.

Soon, we were driving down the road towards Lori's house. It had grown dark and the moon shone brightly. The man dropped me off at the edge of the driveway at my request.

I began the long trek up the driveway. Each step the took me closer increased my anxiety. I just couldn't believe I had returned home. I knew Loki would find me within an hour after he discovered I was missing, but just a moment with my family was worth it.

Quietly, I climbed the stairs onto the front porch. The creaking of the wooden stairs reminded me of the nights I had spent out there, watching the stars overhead.

The screen door squeaked as I opened it and knocked on the front door.

"Someone's at the door!" I heard Madeline shout.

"Then go get it!" Lori replied.

"I'm washing the dishes!" Madeline tried to excuse herself. I giggled to myself, tears brimming.

Footsteps approached the door. There was a jingle of keys. The lock clicked. I took a deep breath. The door opened and Lori offered a smile before her face dropped when she realized who stood before her.

"Oh...my...gracious Lord." She whispered.

"I'm home." I replied.

 _The king walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. The meeting had been long and tedious. He only wanted to hold her, his beautiful song._

 _He opened the door and the room was dark and unusually cold._

 _"Melody, I'm back." He announced quietly, placing his scepter on a stand that had been provided. He walked over to the bed and reached out to wrap his arms around the girl, but was met with the bare bed. He looked around, but a cold breeze blew over him. The window was wide open._

 _Immediately, panic seized him. He burst into the bathroom, searching for the girl. He turned on the lights and surveyed the room. Her backpack was gone._

 _"Where is she?" He roared striding out of the room._

 _"Sir?" The captain offered, knowing nothing of the situation._

 _"You were supposed to watch her." The king hissed, grabbing him by the throat._

 _"Sir, Not a single sound came from the room." The captain choked. "I saw no one leave the room. The guards saw nothing either."_

 _"Put together a group of men. We must retrieve her immediately." The king ordered. "Romanoff, There is a chip in her arm. Find her location." He released the captain, who fell to the floor._

 _"Already done, Sir." The assassin stated, presenting the king with a computer screen. The digital map revealed the rural neighborhood and the little red dot that was the girl. The king sighed, remembering the location._

 _"Damn you, Melody. I told you not to go." He muttered. He pondered over whether or not to take her back then, or to wait till the next day._

 _"Would you like us to retrieve her, Sir?" The assassin offered._

 _"No." He sighed. "We will wait till the morning. But keep a watchful eye on her. If any sudden movement happens, the signal dies, or any other suspicious actions, wake me immediately."_

 _The panic ceased and the king retired._

 _He tossed and turned the whole night through. He would reach over to pull the girl into his arms, and she would not be there. He would long to inhale the minty smell of her hair and hold her against his chest, but she was across the city. The memory of loneliness had become reality._

 _"Oh Melody..." He whispered. "What have you done to me?"_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Memories

In a moment, I was wrapped in Lori's arms. Her sobs sounded throughout the hallway.

"Lori? What's going on? Who is at the...MELODY!" Madeline screamed my name and ran to me. Lori let me go so I could hold my little sister. Tears brimmed in my eyes and I whispered how much I loved her.

"Oh my gosh! Where have you been?" Madeline sobbed.

"New York." I replied, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"You can stay, can't you?" She begged. "Please tell me you can stay."

"I have until they discover I'm gone." I explained.

We walked into the kitchen and drank some hot chocolate. We talked about all that had happened while I was gone.

All the while, I grew more on edge, knowing at any moment Loki would discover I had disappeared. I only hoped he would give me till the morning. I was safe; no one would try to get me. And I would return to him.

We talked for hours, and it became evident Madeline needed to go to bed, as well as me.

"It's time we went to bed. You must be so tired." Lori stated. I nodded in reply.

My room had not been touched. It was a bit dusty, but Lori had left it the way it was, in hopes of my return.

My computer automatically joined the WiFi. Months worth of emails flooded into my inbox. I didn't have time to check them all, so I left them for later.

I downloaded the new music Rachel had suggested. I chose a fall out boy song and let it play while I chose a few things to take back to the tower.

 _I was just an only child of the universe, and then I found you, and then I found you._

There was a shelf across from my bed full of books, photo albums, and memorable items. There was a framed photo of my entire family. Dad had his arm around Mom, Mom held an infant Madeline in her arms, and mark had me on his back. We were all smiling and having fun.

I took the photo from its frame and placed in an extra journal. There were always journals lying around, just in case I filled the others. I took two of the journals I had already written in and two blank ones and placed them in another backpack.

I packed an old T-shirt that belonged to my dad. The ending scene from the Charlie Brown Christmas special was printed on the front. My dad wore it every Christmas morning. It was worn down to the perfect softness.

I grabbed a small music box that held the locket my brother had given me before he left. The locket was silver with a treble clef surrounded by roses inscribed on it. _Fitting for a girl named Melody._ Inside was another picture of my family.

Of course, I packed the small, pink, stuffed elephant I had toted around as a child. It had a soft white ribbon around its neck, black button eyes, and a small, stitched smile. My dad had given it to me for my first birthday. I took it everywhere.

Carefully, I packed a few colorful items to wear. While the wardrobe Loki had provided was plentiful, there were few bright colors. And though I didn't mind wearing black, in fact I preferred it, I did love colors. I pulled out my Hufflepuff socks and scarf. My mom had given them to me for my eleventh birthday. It wasn't a letter from Hogwarts, but it sufficed.

I grabbed my combat boots from the closet and packed those as well. Madeline had given them to me for Christmas. She had found them at a thrift shop and found a way to brand my initials into the side: M.S.A. Melody Sigyn Alton. I started using my middle name as my last name after Loki conquered the world. Madeline took it on too. My parents worked for the government and I had heard stories of Loki hunting down families of government officials. I couldn't risk Madeline's safety.

I zipped up the backpack, took a quick shower, and then went to bed. Loki would be after me soon, and I needed enough strength to deal with his wrath. As I lay there, I realized how toxic our relationship had been and was becoming.

 _You just need to figure things out. You can't change the past, just let it go. Focus on the future. You love him! He's done so much for you. You deserve happiness after the turmoil of your life._

 _XXXXXXXXXXX_

"Sorry I missed Christmas." I said, kicking over a stone. Madeline and I had taken a walk in the forest behind the house after breakfast.

"It's okay. We missed you, and it wasn't the same, but it was fine. At least you're safe now." Madeline sighed. "Do you have to go back?"

"Well, I don't think he'll let me stay here. I kind of didn't tell him I was going."

"Oh. Who is this 'he' anyways?" We started to walk over the old bridge.

"You don't want to know." I sighed, grabbing her hand. "I need to leave as soon as we get back. I can't have him hurt you."

"Why would he hurt me? He has to be pretty powerful to do that."

I didn't say anything else. She was catching on; after all, she was incredibly smart for her age.

"Is he hot?" Madeline giggled.

"What? What...no...I mean..."

"Ooooooooooo You have a boyfriend!" She teased. "And you think he's cute!"

"No...Madeline, it's not like that."

"You're blushing!" She pokes my arm. "That means something."

"Madeline. He's not my boyfriend." I groaned. "I'm his slave. It's an entirely different relationship."

"Do you guys have sex?"

"MADELINE!" I screamed. "WHERE IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU LEARN ABOUT THAT?"

"I go to public school. I learn a lot of stuff." She shrugged.

"Don't you ever bring that up again." I ordered. "I don't want you talking like that. You shouldn't know what that is."

"But I do, so what are you going to do about it. And besides, I won't shut up till you answer me." Madeline said with a smug flavor in her voice. She was definitely a slytherin.

"I'm not answering that." I stated.

"Then I'll take that as a yes." She giggled.

"Madeline..." I growled. "No."

We walked in silence from then on. After a while, we climbed a hill that over looked the valley. You could see for miles from up there. Clouds that looked like fluffy sheep blew overhead. All was peaceful.

"What's that?" Madeline asked.

"What's what?" I replied.

"Down there. There's cars outside the house."

I looked down and saw it was true.

"Oh shit." I whispered, tears filling my eyes. Loki had come to retrieve me earlier than I had planned.

"Hey! That's a bad word!" Madeline said. I jumped to my feet, grabbing Madeline's hand.

"You stay in the forest until all of the cars have left. I can't have you suffer because of me."

I pulled her along with me as we bolted back to the house. She let go of my hand as we neared the edge of the woods and I continued towards the house. I burst into the kitchen and saw no one so I ran to the front door.

Just as I was about to open the door, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I knew who it was. Slowly, I turned around to see Loki sitting at the dining room table, Lori sitting across from him. There was a look of worry on her face.

"You could have, at the very least, left me a note to tell me where you were going and when you would return. Instead, you left me an open window." Loki said, coolly. I swallowed, not knowing what to say. "Ms. Saunders here was kind enough to convince me to let you enjoy your time with your sister."

I still said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Loki questioned. I opened my mouth to answer.

Before I could do so, I heard the back door slam and Madeline ran into the room. She saw Loki and shot him a glare. His response was an equally, if not more, intense glare.

"Madeline..." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me. "I'll go with you willingly, just let me go get my bag."

Loki nodded. Quickly, I ran upstairs to grab my bags. Madeline followed.

"Woah...you...your boyfriend is Loki?" Madeline watched as I packed up.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend." I sighed, tears coming to my eyes.

"But still...Loki..." I turned back to Madeline and held her close. "Promise me you'll obey Lori. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone. okay?"

"As long as you come back." Madeline wiped away a tear that had slipped out of my eye.

"I will. I promise." I whispered.

I returned downstairs. Loki stood and grabbed my arm. Madeline stood on the stairs and watched as He led me out the front door. I looked over my shoulder to see her one last time.

All I got was a glimpse of Madeline burying her face in her hands before Loki pulled me along. The car door opened and the next thing I knew, my head was in loki's lap.

I looked up at the windows and saw the trees of the driveway. I tried to sit up but Loki held me down. He did not stroke my arm or play with my hair, he simply held me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you thinking?" He hissed. We had returned straight to New York. "I was frantic! I thought someone had taken you!"

"Well maybe if you had let me go in the first place, you wouldn't have had a panic attack!" I retorted before I could stop myself. Loki glared at me. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "No! There's no excuses this time. You knew I hadn't seen my family in months, and you're the reason why I hadn't! If you didn't want anyone to take me, you could have escorted me yourself! If you wanted me to tell you where I was going, you could have given me a phone and I could have called you. But apparently, if I'm not within twenty feet of you, you'll drag me right back to you."

"You think I keep you close out of spite?" Loki growled.

"No, you do it out of jealousy. If Someone or something else besides you has my attention, you take me away from it so you can have me! You only think for yourself! You never consider for one moment that maybe I have a life outside of this, or rather _had_ until you kidnapped me, tortured me so I would be submissive to you, and then forced me to...to..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I had begun to cry and Loki was fuming.

"This is your life now, whether you like it or not! I have given you everything, my home, my bed, and my heart, and you return my affection with ingratitude and bitterness." Loki stated.

"You've given me everything? I _had_ everything! I had a life, a family! My world was fine till you killed my parents!"

"I did not do that!"

"Yes you did! You brought those goddamned chitauri! They killed my parents! I had to tell my sister that our parents were coming home soon every night! But it was all a lie! When I finally got back on my feet, when I finally had happiness, you took it all away from me!"

"Who do you think gave you that happiness? I did! I made sure you got into school. I have your little sister a home. I got you that job at the school. I made sure you had a life until I brought you here. I have given you everything you could have possibly wanted and you remain ungrateful." Loki's anger was boiling over.

"I never asked for this!" I screamed. "I never wanted any of this!"

"It doesn't matter what you want!" Loki roared. I was taken aback. "I own you Melody, I decide your fate. I am your master and beyond that, your king. If you think for one moment that I will allow you out of my sight again..."

"Oh well that's just it, isn't it? It's always you! You say you love me and yet you treat me like an animal! I'm not a pet! I'm not some whore!"

Loki grabbed my arm and pulled me against him.

"Is that not what I brought you here for?" He said, angrily.

I ripped my arm from his grasp, bolted up to the bedroom, and locked myself in the bathroom. I could hear him calling after me, his voice growing louder as he climbed the stairs.

"Melody! Please!" He pleaded, knocking on the door. "Come on out." His voice sounded almost apologetic.

Curling up on the bathroom floor, I ignored his pleading. I simply let my tears fall.

"Please, Melody, I didn't mean it." Loki assured. "Please, just come out."

XXXXXXXXXX

I must have fallen asleep on the floor. When I woke up, all was quiet. I was sore from the hard bathroom floor.

Carefully, I opened the door. The light was still on in the bedroom and Loki was no where to be seen. I changed into my pajamas and walked down to the living room.

Loki was sitting on the couch, staring out the window. The sun was setting and the horizon was a blend of colors.

Slowly, I tiptoed over to the couch. Loki looked up and held out his hand. Taking his hand, I let him pull me onto his lap. As soon as I was in his lap, he buried his face in my neck and held me as close as he possibly could.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, kissing my cheek. "I've just been on edge lately...I can't lose you."

I snuggled into his chest. Tenderly, he rubbed my arm.

"Next time you plan on going somewhere, please tell me. You are the only thing that brings me joy and if I were to lose you...I...I..." He didn't finish his sentence. I only nodded and held onto him.

There was silence till the sky was black. We just sat there, finding comfort in each other's arms. I knew it wasn't right and I knew I shouldn't have found joy in his embrace, but I had become addicted. I had become addicted to his touch, his smell, his deception.

 _The director stood before the few gathered. These few were the leaders of the resistance, the heroes: the soldier, the archer, the scientist, and the brother._

 _"We have detail on Loki's so called companion." The director explained._

 _"More like lover." The creator added. The director rolled his eyes at the creator._

 _"Her name is Melody Sigyn." The director continued. The brother shook his head._

 _"Wait, What's her name again?" The brother asked, in a daze. It couldn't be his sister!_

 _"Melody Sigyn." The director repeated. "Is something wrong Alton?"_

 _"That...that's my sister." The brother stated, tears coming to his eyes._

 _"Now's not the time to get emotional Alton. We are trying to plan an escape for her." The director urged._

 _"Yes sir." The brother tried to listen, but all he could think of was his sister._

 _After the meeting finished, the brother returned to his quarters. He let the anger build in him until he threw a glass against the wall and screamed. He fell to the floor holding his head in his hands._

 _"I should have been there! I could have protected you!" He groaned, tears running down his cheek._

 _There was a knock at the door._

 _"Come in." The brother sighed. The soldier entered._

 _"Are you Alright?" The soldier asked, kneeling beside the brother._

 _"No, that bastard has my sister. He's probably...I don't want to think about what he could be doing to her." The brother hissed._

 _"I'm being sent out next week to retrieve her." The soldier assured. "I promise I'll bring her back in one piece."_

 _"I don't know. The mission has a higher risk of failure." The brother said, pinching the bridge of his nose._

 _"They have Steve. If saving your sister will help me save him, I'll get her home." The soldier promised._

 _XXXXXXXXX_

 _The king paced in his office, thoughts racing through his mind. He had no idea what to do with the girl who had locked herself in his bathroom. He was angry at her for running away again, and yet he wanted her to be happy._

 _There was a soft knock on the door._

 _"Come in." The king sighed, returning to his desk. The temptress entered with a stack of papers. She closed the door behind her._

 _"Here are the grants you requested." She smiled. The king simply nodded and motioned for her to set them down. The temptress frowned, not getting the response she wanted._

 _She set down the papers and walked over to his chair. The king glared at her, but considered what she was doing._

 _"What's troubling you, my lord?" She asked._

 _"Nothing that concerns you." The king remarked._

 _"Is it that girl?" The temptress brushed a lock of hair that had fallen into his face away. The king's anger was evident on his face. "Why do you continue to chase after her? She's entirely ungrateful."_

 _In a bold move, she slipped into his lap, straddling him. He moved to push her off, but stopped._

 _"You and I were a thing long before she was here. And I never complained or tried to run away." The temptress whispered seductively. "You know I care more than she does."_

 _"You don't know her." The king hissed. "And that was only one heated night. I do not care for you any more."_

 _"Oh, what I feel in your pants tells a different story." The temptress laughed. "You know you want to."_

 _The king growled, torn on what he was to do. It was wrong. His heart belonged to another, but then again, she didn't seem to return that love. What was one time?_


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Lost And Found

**First of all, let me say, this chapter is going to be filled with the brim of important plot points. This is going to be a wild ride and if it seems like it's rushed, that's because I'm trying to get this all done in one chapter.** **So hang on, and enjoy the ride.**

 **Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE!!! I just so happen to celebrate Christmas so even if you don't celebrate it, I hope you have a wonderful day.**

"The Hills are alive with the sound of music." I sang quietly as I brushed my hair. "With songs they have sung for a thousand years."

Loki entered the bathroom, walking behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist, and pulling me close.

"Why did you stop? It's beautiful." He purred, leaning down to kiss my neck.

"Yes, it is." I smiled, placing my hand on his cheek. We stood in silence, staring at each other in the mirror. Loki's hand moved from my waist to my stomach, gently rubbing it.

"One day, I'll take you away. Just the two of us, somewhere private." He muttered into my hair. I nodded. "But for now, I need to go."

"Okay." I sighed. He laid a kiss on my cheek and left the room. I heard him close the bedroom door behind him and I hurried over to it to make sure he hadn't locked it; he hadn't.

 _Why are you so worried he locked it? It's not like before. You haven't done anything wrong._

 _Then why do you feel something is wrong. There_ is _something wrong. You need to find out._

 _No, I will stay. I'm going to trust Loki. Relationships are built on trust, right?_

Right?

XXXXXXXXX

I sat and read till noon, and then I got bored. As I look back on it now, I wish I had not decided to act on that boredom.

Something drew me to go see Thor again and I listened to it. I shouldn't have. It only brought me more suffering, but I could not resist the urge that something was wrong.

Loki wouldn't be returning till that evening, so I would have plenty of time to talk with Thor. I would apologize and try to find a way to help him out. After all, that was my goal. I needed to convince Loki to kindness.

On the elevator ride down, I still felt that feeling.

 _Something's wrong. Don't go down here. You'll ruin everything._

I ignored that warning. I told myself not to listen to my thoughts. They were just needless worries.

The elevator doors opened. I made sure no one was around and tiptoed towards the cell. This time, it was different.

Thor sat with Jane beside a body. Jane was concerned and Thor was simply hopeless. The body was still breathing, but the breaths were heavy.

The person seemed to be a woman with matted brown hair that was filled with dried blood. She was skin and bones, she shook and small whimper came from her.

Thor saw me first.

"Melody." He said. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"I...I came to apologize. I shouldn't..." I started, but I was interrupted.

"Melody?" The woman croaked, looking up. When I saw her face, I fell back in shock.

"Mom?" I whispered. She had changed so much. Her full cheeks had sunken in and her face was bruised and bloody. "What have they done to you?"

Jane helped her over to the glass. I knelt down so we were face to face. She smiled at me, tears in her eyes. Placing my hand on the glass, I surveyed her face. It looked even worse up close.

"Mom..."

"Oh, Melody, what are you doing here?" She whimpered. "You shouldn't be here! If he finds you he'll...he'll..."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked. "Did you tell her...Thor?" He nodded.

"He told me Loki had found a companion, he didn't tell me it was you." My mom explained.

"Why has he done this to you? You haven't done anything! I can get him to stop this!" I sobbed.

"NO!" She said, urgency in her eyes. "That monster cannot find out I am your mother..."

"Mom...he loves me...I...I can convince him to let you go. I can get you out of here."

"No! Under no circumstances is he to find out your heritage."

"Why?"

"Oh, my dear, sweet Melody." She dissolved into tears. "I'm sorry...so...so sorry..."

"Mom...what's wrong?" I asked, becoming more worried.

"You've caught his eye. He'll never let you go. He's already planning on what to do with you. If he finds out your heritage, he use you and...and it'll only make things worse." She seemed hysterical.

"I have to help you! I thought you were dead before. I can't lose you again." I stated, standing. "I can fix all of this!"

"Melody! Please...once he finds out what you truly are, he'll force you to...to..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"What are you not telling me?"

"I'm so sorry, darling." She whispered.

"Mom, you need help. I can go get Loki. I can tell him to stop this."

"No...please..."

"No...I have to go..." I said, tears filling my eyes.

Quickly, I ran to the elevator, hearing the others calling behind me. I made my way to Loki's office, hoping I could convince him to let my mother go. I still did not know what she was talking about. Why had Loki tortured her, kept her locked away? Surely, she was innocent; but what if she wasn't.

There was no secretary around, or any guards as usual. _I still have to find him. I don't care if he's in a meeting, I have to help my mom._

 _There's something wrong. You need to stop. Don't go to him. Wait. This is not safe._

I bolted down the hallway, wiping away tears as I went. I ignored the voice in my head. I had to save my mom. Bursting into the office, I was met with a sight I had never expected.

"Loki! I...Oh!" I exclaimed, freezing.

Loki was standing by the desk. The woman from the bathroom all that time ago was seated on the desk, her legs wrapped around his waist, _and she was kissing him._

Loki stopped kissing her, seeing me in the doorway. Immediately, the look on Loki's face was a look of regret, but the look on the woman's face was that of pure arrogance and triumph. She smirked at me, twisting one of his curls around her finger.

"Melody...I..." Loki said, trying to explain.

I didn't hear anything else, I simply ran. I bolted to the elevator. I only had to wait a moment. The doors opened and I quickly entered.

"Melody!" I heard Loki call.

I ignored him, pressing the button for the ground floor. My mind was chaotic, I was unable to focus on a single thought. I couldn't comprehend what I had seen. I collapsed on the floor of the elevator.

I gripped my head, almost digging my nails into my skin. I couldn't think. I didn't want to think.

The doors opened once more and I stumbled towards the door, through the crowds, tears streaming down my face. I walked out the front doors and headed towards the park a few blocks away. No one seemed to notice I was crying.

I found a park bench and sat down, fully taking in what had happened. And then I broke down crying.

 _He said he loved me! He loved me! Why would he do that?_

 _Because you are worthless! You don't deserve his love! He tricked you! He doesn't love you! He's the god of lies for a reason! You've been through this before. You know you don't deserve love! Why are you complaining?_

 _But...but...after all I've been through!_

 _IT'S RUINED YOU! YOU DESERVE NOTHING GOOD IN THIS WORLD! THAT IS WHY HE TOOK IT ALL AND CRUSHED IT! BECAUSE YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPINESS!_

 _No, that's not true._

A scream interrupted my thoughts, causing me to scan the park. The crowds across the way were spreading and a man walked out from among them. He wore all black. his hair was long and fell around his face and he wore a mask that covered his mouth and eyes. I wondered if he truly was a man, for his left arm was made entirely of metal.

It only took a few moments for me to realize that _he was coming for me!_

Thinking quickly, I decided to run back to the tower. I began to sprint back through the park, but I soon found myself on the ground. Dazed, I tried to gather my bearings.

A cold limb grabbed my arm and I felt pain sear through my arm. I let out a scream. Looking down at my arm, I saw it was covered in blood. The man wrapped a cloth around the wound.

"Shhhh...it's going to be okay." The man soothed. I felt a sharp sting in my neck of a needle.

He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. The drugs had already started to take effect. All I could concentrate on was the blurry ground below me.

"No...please..." I whispered.

There were shouts and I felt myself being laid down. Someone began to tend to my arm and the surface I was laid on began to move. I assumed I was in a vehicle.

"You're going to be fine." A gentle voice stated.

That was the last thing I remember before I slipped out of consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _The king pulled away from the temptress, calling after the girl. Why had he done that? Why had he betrayed the one he loved?_

 _"Melody!" He called, running after the girl. The elevator doors closed and he reached it only moments later. "Damn it!" He screamed._

 _Rage filled him as he waited for the elevator to return. The temptress watched him. Why was he going after her?_

 _"Darling, why are you going after her? She isn't worth your time." The temptress called seductively, hoping to turn his attention._

 _"Shut your mouth. I should never have listened to you in the first place." The king stated, turning to the temptress._

 _"I only want your happiness. She obviously isn't providing that." The temptress was losing her grip on him._

 _"You are vile." He hissed. "I never want to see you her ever again." The temptress swallowed._

 _"You're Just angry. You don't mean that." The temptress felt her heart rise into her throat._

 _"Leave now, And never return." He ordered._

 _The temptress huffed, turned on her heels, and marched away. The elevator doors opened and the king stepped in, pressing he button for the pent house. Every moment that passed filled him with more regret, anger, and worry._

 _As soon as the doors opened, he rushed out into the living room._

 _"Melody?" He called. "Melody? Where are you? I didn't mean it!" The king rushed up to the bedroom. He prayed she had not done anything to herself. He knew her mental state was fragile._

 _When he saw no one there, he bolted down to the study. The girl was no where to be found._

 _"Melody! Where are you?" He screamed._ _He paced for a few moments, thinking of what to do next._

 _Maybe she had gone to her friend's house. He needed to track her. He could not lose her._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"We have a fix on her." The captain said. "She's at the park."_

 _"Go out and fetch her, but be careful. She'll be a bit hysterical." The king replied. The captain nodded and followed his master's bidding._

 _In his mind, he felt sympathy for the poor girl, but he had to follow his orders. He had a group of guards come along with him._

 _"Let me handle her." He stated as they drew closer to her location. The girl hadn't moved for almost fifteen minutes._

 _When they arrived, they did not find the girl. All they found was the chip that should have been in her arm, covered and lying on a sidewalk with bloodstains._

 _"We need to issue an alert. Now." The captain stated in the radio he had on his belt._

 _"What is it?" The assassin replied._

 _"She's not here. Someone removed her chip. She's nowhere to be found." He explained._

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _The king paced around his study, his mind filled with anxiety and anger. If only he hadn't betrayed her, he would have been holding her, sleeping peacefully._

 _She could have been anywhere. Someone had removed the chip in her arm. At that moment, she might have been enduring torture or death._

 _"But how did they know it was there?" He muttered to himself. "Those files were private."_

 _He thought of all that could have happened. He could have finally found someone who would love him and that he could love. He did love her. He had already thought of marrying her, of maybe having children with her. But she was a mortal. If she were to carry his child, it could kill her._

 _"But it won't happen now." He whispered to himself, running his hand through his hair._

 _The last thing he wanted was to lose the only thing he truly cared for in this world, and she had slipped through his grasp._

 _There was a knock on the door._

 _"Come in." He said, returning to his desk._ _The captain entered._

 _"Sir, some of the locals witnessed the kidnapping. We also have more information on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Location." The captain stated._

 _"That is not important at the moment. We must find Melody." The king replied, plopping down in the chair by the fireplace. "I want every single region in high alert." He rubbed his eyes, feeling tired._

 _"We have reason to believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. has her, Sir."_

 _The king looked up._

 _"Where is Tony Stark?" He growled._

 _"He's missing, Sir. His tracker was found soon after Melody went missing." The captain replied._

 _"Prepare for an attack. As soon as we find S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Location, we will snuff them out." The king ordered._

 _The captain nodded, but surveyed the King's face. He looked tired, almost sickly._

 _"Sir, might I suggest you get some rest." The captain said, knowing the king might not react with grace. "You don't look well."_

 _The king looked out the window, Barely hearing a word the captain had said._

 _"Leave." He stated, waving his hand._

 _In a moment, he was alone._

 _He would make sure every soul who dared think to take his price possession away from him paid the ultimate price._


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Her Decision

Bright lights shone around me, forcing me to wake. I wondered why Loki had turned on all the lights, and then I remembered what had happened.

I shot up in the bed, only to fall back against the pillow, dizzy. A man in a lab coat walked in the room, checking the monitor beside my bed.

"You're going be alright. Just take it easy for now."

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" I asked frantically.

"Slow down." The man said, gently pushing me back against the pillow. "The sedatives will wear off soon."

"Please...whe...where am I?" I begged.

"You're at Avengers headquarters." Tony Stark sauntered into the room.

"Tony! Why am I here?"

"Well, sorry kid, but we're kind of using you as bait." He explained. "And we also thought you needed to get away from him after the past few days."

That's when I remembered what had happened, and I let all my emotions loose. Tony sat down on the edge of the bed and held my hand as I sobbed.

I still couldn't come to terms with the fact that Loki was kissing another woman. What more had he done while I was not around?

And then there was the matter of my mother. What did she mean he could never find out my parentage? why was she so sorry?

"I know this is a lot to handle, but we need to act quickly." Tony said. "We have to get you to a secure facility."

"What? Why?" I gripped the sheets.

"Just trust me for now. We need you to walk, can you do that for me?" Tony carefully helped me to the edge of the bed.

"I don't know."

"I've got her." A new voice offered. It was the man who brought me there. His mask was gone, but the arm remained.

He walked towards me and I shied away, wary of his every move. He had, in fact, drugged and kidnapped me. He gave me a slight smile as a peace offering.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to carry you." The man explained. I nodded, letting him scoop me up. He was surprisingly gentle, careful not to cause me the slightest discomfort.

He walked out into the hallway. People walked with purpose in their steps, almost frantically.

They brought me onto an aircraft and the man laid me down on a bench. I curled up, wiping away the tears on my face. There was a long awkward silence as the ship took off.

"Sorry about earlier," The man said. "I couldn't have you struggling."

"It's alright." I sniffled.

"I'm Bucky, by the way." He finally had a name.

"Melody." I smiled.

The rest of the trip, we sat in silence. There were no windows on the craft, so I didn't know where they were taking me.

I partially didn't mind being used as bait. Though I still felt something for Loki, after what I had discovered, I knew I could no longer trust him. He had betrayed me, and beyond that, ruined my life. But why was there a part of me that wanted to return to him?

Maybe I thought I could change him? Maybe I thought there was some good left in him? But what of all that he had done to me? Could I just excuse that?

He had tortured me, beat me, and raped me. He assured me that he was only doing it for my good, when in reality, he only did it to satisfy himself.

If I was recaptured, I would not allow him that same control over me. I would scream and fight as long as I could. He would not have the same docile creature he once had.

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrived a couple hours later. The doors to the carrier opened and a blast of cold air ran over me. Bucky helped me to my feet and supported me as we walked down the ramp.

"Your arm." I nodded at his metal limb. "Doesn't it get colder before the rest of you?"

"Haha, Tony was kind enough to install a device to defrost it." He replied.

"Oh, that's good." I scanned my surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Bucky sighed, leading me into a building. "The more you know, the more danger you are in."

"Well then, I guess I will try to guess." I giggled.

"You were always good at guessing." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a sight I never expected.

Mark, my brother, whom I assumed was dead, was standing across the way. In a moment, I found myself in his arms, weeping.

"You were dead!" I sobbed. "You were gone!"

"Well, obviously I'm not dead or I wouldn't be standing here." He chuckled, holding me close. "C'mon, let's get inside. It's freezing out here!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the few short hours I had been gone, Loki had released an alert over the entire planet. It stated that any information of my whereabouts would be rewarded.

"I'll murder that bastard." Mark muttered when he found out.

"No, don't." I said. I didn't want anyone to die, not even Loki. There had already been enough bloodshed.

"He hurt you and he treats you like shit, how can you still not want him dead?" Mark replied.

"If I treat him the same way he treats me, there will be no difference between us. I will be no less vile than he is." I grabbed my brother's hand. "Please, enough people have died. Don't add another to the list."

Mark didn't say another word. I didn't want to think about the turmoils I had endured. I wanted to forget about the world and I had no way of release. No music, no books, no pen and paper to spare.

Mark and I shared a bedroom. There was little room to spare and I was recovering in an unfamiliar place. The company of someone I loved was a source of reassurance.

The day after I arrived, Mark found me in the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed, crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling in front of me.

"Nothing." I whispered, wiping my tears away.

"That won't work on me. I grew up with you, I know your ends and outs. I know when you're lying and I know when something is really wrong. You can tell me the truth." Mark grabbed my hand and held it tight.

I shook my head. To be honest, I didn't even know why I was crying. I was just overcome by a wave of emotion.

"Well, I'll find another way to cheer you up then."

While I stared at the concrete floor, he walked over to the other side of the room and suddenly "American Idiot" by Green Day was playing.

I looked up and saw Mark facing the wall and shaking his butt. I fell back on the bed, dying in laughter. I watched him dance around until the song ended and "Jesus Of Suburbia" started playing.

I stood up started to dance with him. We lost ourselves in the music, dancing in each other's arms at the slow music to catch our breaths. We danced till the music stopped. The album ended.

"We should probably go to bed." Mark sighed, letting me go. "I'm gonna take a shower." He kissed the top of my head. "I thought I'd lost you all those years ago. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again."

I nodded, squeezing him tight, then retiring to my bed. I didn't bother changing, or even snuggling under the covers. I just fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I was running. I was back in the pent house. I barricaded myself in the bedroom, and yet he found me. I turned around and saw him reclining on the bed._

 _"Did you really think you could escape me here? In my own lair?" He laughed, sliding off the bed. I was petrified, unable to think or breathe. "I told you that you were mine. You belong to me and I will not part with you so easily."_

 _I mustered up the strength to reply._

 _"You don't own me. I am my own person and I decide my own fate."_

 _His laughter filled the room._

 _"Oh you're so adorable when you try to take control. Like a child trying to stand up for them self." His grin turned to a scowl. "You are destined to fail."_

 _"You can't have me. I won't let you!" I screamed. He began walking towards me. I couldn't move, I was helpless._

 _He reached me and wrapped his hand in my hair, pulling it tight._

 _"I will track you down to the ends of this pathetic world. I will drag you back here kicking and screaming. You will never escape me!" He hissed. Pain covered my head as I screamed._

I woke up, still feeling his hands in my hair. Panicking, I leapt out of bed. I searched quietly for the knife I had been given for self defense.

"Melody, are you okay?" Mark asked from the darkness, sleep heavy in his voice.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm fine." I spat, hurried. I found the knife and pulled it from it's sheath.

"Melody! Drop that knife!" He cried. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I stared at myself in the mirror, the dark circles under my eyes, the sweat that ran down my terrified face. I pulled my hair out of the bun I had slept in and my curls fell about two inches below my bosom.

Mark's banging on the door didn't help my nightmare induced panic.

"MELODY OPEN UP NOW!!" He screamed.

"I'm fine, Mark. I'm not hurting myself." I explained.

"Melody, please open up!" Mark begged.

I ignored him, taking a lock of my long hair in my hand. I held the knife up to it, measuring. After the first lock was cut, I was in a frenzy. I kept cutting my hair until it fell two inches below my chin. And then I stopped.

I opened the bathroom door and Mark stepped back, shocked.

"I told you I wasn't hurting myself." I smiled. "In fact, I feel much better now."

Mark stared, then let out a half laugh-half whimper.

"You're starting to scare me, Mel." He whispered.

"I'm sorry. I had to do this." I explained. "He loved my hair. And now he can't have it." I stepped past Mark, towards my bed. "If he wants me back that badly, he won't have me the same as before."

Mark didn't respond. He turned off the bathroom light and returned to his bed. Soon I heard his soft snoring.

I tried to go back to sleep, but i couldn't. I just stared at the ceiling. I didn't like the concrete. It was too cold and hard. If I was going to stare at the ceiling on long sleepless nights, I needed some light.

"Light." I whispered ever so quietly, barely even a sound. "Light."

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _The king sat on the floor of the bedroom looking through the girl's things she had left behind._

 _"Oh Melody." He whispered, looking through the small trinkets and worn journals filled with stories and notes._

 _The king pulled a photo album from her things and began looking through it. He found photos of the girl, her friends, and random things. Then he found a family picture._

 _There, right beside the girl, was the mother. A wave of realization crashed over him. He searched the album, finding all of the pictures with the girl and her mother. He looked through other journals and found more evidence of their link. He gathered the photos and rushed down to the mother's cell._

 _If you saw him, you would think him mad. His hair was a mess, his eyes dark with fatigue and stress, his skin pale and sunken. He entered the cell and dragged the poor woman over away from his brother._

 _"Brother! What are you doing?" The prince cried._

 _"Silence!" The king roared. He turned his wrath to the Mother. He held one of the pictures up to her panicked face. "This is your daughter, isn't it?"_

 _The mother couldn't answer. If she lied, it would end badly for both her and her daughter. If she told the truth, she would doom her daughter._

 _"ANSWER ME!" The king screamed. The mother began to weep. "Answer me truthfully and I will let you go."_

 _The mother thought as quickly as she could. She had a choice to make, and she decided she would fight for her daughter. She stopped her sobbing and stared right into the king's eyes. She spat into his face, resigning to her fate._

 _"You are pathetic." She stated. "I won't tell you anything."_

 _"Oh, you will." The king hissed, wiping the spittle off of his face._

 _He dropped the Mother and left the cell. He returned not five minutes later with his staff. The mother tried to back away but he caught her._

 _He held the tip of the staff to her chest and her eyes became a brilliant blue, the same as all of the others he had enslaved._

 _"Now, my dear, please tell me if this girl is your daughter." The king said soothingly, holding up a photo of the girl. The mother had a confused look on her face, then she recognized the girl._

 _"Oh, my Melody! My sweet girl! Yes! Yes! That's my daughter! Oh please don't hurt her! She's a good girl! She's been through enough already!" The Mother explained, her voice enchanted, dazed._

 _"Trust me, she'll be taken care of." The king stated, dropping the Mother._

 _"Brother, what have you done?" The prince growled._

 _"It's none of your business,_ brother _." The king hissed. "She is mine to use how I wish."_

 _"If Melody is Sigyn's daughter, that makes her asgardian. We belong in Asgard not here."_

 _"If only you had shared your opinion with Odin when he thought of sending Sigyn here." The king glanced down at the frail being on the floor, basking in her new found bliss._

 _"What are you going to do to her?" The prince asked, worried for the girl._

 _"She's asgardian. I finally have a way to produce an heir besides this thing." The king scoffed, kicking the mother. "No one else is strong enough to bear my child."_

 _"You'll break her! You'll kill her! Loki, don't!" The prince pleaded. "If you truly care for her, you won't hurt her so."_

 _The king didn't respond, he simply walked out of the cell._


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Old Enemies

**Sorry about the late update. I've been busier than a bee. As I have stated before, I'm not trying to romanticize anything.**

 **Another note, this story will be two parts. The second part will add another narrator to the story, but will still continue the story line.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

There was little I could do during the day except for stay in my room. Mark brought me some paper and a pen, what little they could spare, to give me something to do.

"What should I write?" I whispered.

"Maybe you could write about a dragon? Or maybe a piano playing dragon! You were always so good at piano." He said.

"I wasn't _that_ good." I replied, a soft smile on my face.

"Uh...yeah you were!"

"No, I was not!"

"Shut up and take the complement." He laughed, tosseling my short curls. "I'll see you tonight."

I nodded. Left with my paper, I began to write. Instead of writing about a dragon, I wrote about a girl, locked in a tower, tricked into thinking she was safe.

"Hey kid," I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw Tony Stark leaning on the doorway.

"Hi.." I said.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm okay." I replied. "How's Peter?"

"You remember him?" He laughed.

"Yeah...I was worried about him."

"To be honest, I don't know. I cut off all contact. I don't even know how pep...all I know is that Peter was sent to a safe house in Canada." He stared at his feet.

"I hope he's safe." I whispered. That was the end of our conversation.

Lunch came soon and Mark showed me to the cafeteria. I couldn't bring myself to eat more than a few pieces of chicken and a bit of apple. I didn't want them to waste good food me.

I spent the rest of my day in my quarters, napping. When I woke up, I was extremely thirsty. I stepped out of the room to find Mark.

As I wondered the halls, I slipped by people talking and avoided talking to anyone. I just needed to find Mark, not strike up a conversation.

I rounded a corner and smacked into someone.

"Woah! I'm sorry! I...Melody?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw the only other face, besides Loki's, that I never wanted to see again. Bryce.

Panicking, I bolted back to my room. I heard him calling behind me but I continued on and locked myself in. I heard him bang on the door, but only for a moment. He didn't want to bring attention to himself, for once.

I sat on the floor, my back against the door, weeping. Why was he here? I had finally escaped my captor and my tormentor had found me.

I sat there for an hour before Mark knocked on the door.

"Mel? Are you okay?"

"No! No! No!" I muttered to myself.

"Melody, can you please open the door?" He asked calmly. I stood up and opened the door. Immediately, we embraced. I wept in his arms, unable to contain myself. "What's wrong?"

"He's here! Why is he here?"

"LOKI?"

"No! No! Bryce! He's here! He shouldn't be here!" I screamed.

"Melody, I don't know who that is!"

"He...He came after Loki arrived. I...I was his girlfriend...he hurt me...he cheated on me...he tried to rape me..."

"that's all I need to know." Mark set me on the bed and ran out. I remained, sobbing on my bed.

I laid there, my face buried in the covers, then I heard the door close.

"Mark?" I wondered, sitting up.

Bryce stood by the door, a blank expression on his face.

All of the fear and sorrow left me and I was filled with rage. I lunged for the knife and Bryce stepped in the way and threw me back.

"Melody! Please just give me a chance to explain!"

"I gave you plenty of chances to explain!"

"Just give me one more!"

"That's what you said the last time and the time before that and the time before that!" I seethed with anger.

"Please Mel...sweet song..."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" I screamed.

"Mel please..." he grabbed my shoulders.

"Get out of here you son of a bitch!" I pushed him away with such force that he fell to the ground.

His pleading changed to ire quicker than lightning. He threw himself at me.

"I get down on my knees and beg and you treat me like shit!" He said.

"You treated me like shit long before this."

"And I asked for forgiveness!"

"I forgave you time and time again! I gave you a million second chances!"

"Can't you give me one more?"

"No."

He grabbed my neck, almost choking me. I clawed at his arms.

"They say you're the one Loki's looking for. Maybe I'll go let him know where you are?"

I spat in his face.

"There's a three million credit prize on your head, and I will be getting that reward."

He dropped me to the floor and kicked my stomach, immobilizing me. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I saw him pull away a syringe.

"I can't have you warning everyone." He kicked me once again in the stomach. I could barely breathe. He turned and headed for the door.

"You'll pay for this." I gasped for breath. "If he finds out what you've done to me..."

He turned back, a scowl plastered on his face.

"You wouldn't tell. He wouldn't believe you."

"I'll tell him that you tried to rape me. I'll tell him that you mistreated me." I felt dizzy. The drugs were starting to take effect.

"You're not the only one who's good at lying." He smirked, leaving the room as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mel! Mel, wake up!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see Mark standing over me. Dr. Banner stood by the door, along with Tony.

"How long have I been out?" I whispered.

"I found you about an hour after I left. Bryce is gone. He stole a car and got away before we could get to him."

"We have to leave. Now." I tried to sit up, a headache pounding in my head.

"No, you need to rest."

"He's going to tell Loki where I am." I said.

"Melody, just lay back."

"No! We have to leave! They'll be here soon!"

"I'll go alert the base." Tony stated and left. Banner walked over and helped me sit up.

Only a few minutes later Fury entered the room.

"Are you are about this?" He said.

"Yes. I've known him for years. He will do anything that will put him on top." I replied, trying to regain my senses.

"Alright, alert the French Division that she'll be arriving soon." Fury said to Tony.

"You'll be just fine. I won't let anyone hurt you." Mark kissed the top of my head.

Mark helped me up and supported me as we walked towards the hanger.

The whole base was chaotic. People rushed around the halls, packing and disposing. I heard orders being shouted and footsteps pounding on the floor.

When we reached the hanger, Mark gave me a backpack.

"This has everything you need. Food, water, identity papers, an extra change of clothes. You're going to the French countryside for a few months till the heat around you dies down a bit." Mark grabbed my hand. "I'll join you in a few weeks. You'll be fine."

"I can't lose you again!" I wrapped my arms around him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He promised, hugging me just as tight.

"If I do get captured, promise me you'll take care of Madeline. I probably will never see her again if he finds me." I whispered. Mark nodded, tears filling his eyes.

"We have to go now." Tony urged. I followed him over to a ship, my head still killing me.

As the bay doors closed, I watched Mark wave at me. I waved back, not knowing if I would ever see him again.

 _One Year Later..._

I carried a large basket of clothes up to my room, correcting a painting as I passed by it.

"Laura, could you please tell Elizabeth her mother is here?" I heard Mrs. Leblanc, the woman who ran the boarding house, call from downstairs.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. I set my basket down in my room and knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"I heard her." Elizabeth called from inside the room. I heard a baby gurgle, Little Poppy. She was only four months old. Elizabeth came here only a month before the baby was born. Her boyfriend had left her and she had no where else to go.

I returned to my room to finish folding my laundry. After I put all of my clothing away, I sat down to read. I rarely had any time to relax, except on Sundays. Mrs. Leblanc was a staunch Christian. Her group met in the house on Sunday mornings.

I taught at a refugee camp outside of the village. Most of the people were slaves who had been freed and had no where to go. The rest simply didn't have work.

Mark hadn't made it to the safe house yet. I could only assume he had been captured, but I still had hope.

I lost all sense of the world as I read. The sun went down and the stars dotted the sky. I was so absorbed by my book, I didn't notice the group of soldiers running across the field.

I heard the thunder of footsteps on the staircase and I bolted for the gun in the dresser.

"Melody!" I heard Mark shout as he entered.

"Mark!" I cried, running into his arms.

"You're still here."

"Where have you been? Have you seen Madeline? How is she?"

"I'll answer later! We have to go now!"

"What? Why?"

"He knows where you are. He's on his way to get you now."

Numbness flooded me. I ran to my closet to grab my bag.

"We don't have time, Melody!" Mark said.

"I have to get this!"

"We have to go now!" Mark shouted.

Gunshots rang from outside. I looked out the window and saw ships landing outside. I saw people being forced out of their houses and into the street.

I watched in terror as a figure in green armor walked down the street, guards flanking him. I turned to Mark.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _The king entered the command room._

 _"Any updates?" He asked the captain._

 _"We have a general vicinity, but no exact location." He replied._

 _"And the agent we released, has our plan worked?"_

 _"He led us right to them. They think we know where she is."_

 _"Well then, gather plenty of men. We'll follow them and find her."_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _The guardian heard the door slam. The sister ran into the room holding a paper._

 _"Lori! Lori! Look!" She screamed._

 _The guardian grabbed the paper and saw a picture of the girl. She remembered it from Christmas three years before. She skimmed over the words written below the picture. The words 'fugitive' and 'dangerous' stuck out to her._

 _The guardian grabbed the sister._

 _"Go pack some clothes in a light bag. We have to leave." The guardian urged._

 _"What? Why?" The sister whined._

 _"Ask questions later. We have to leave now."_

 _In a matter of minutes, they had packed their bags. The guardian opened the front door and was met with a terrifying sight. All over the front porch and in the yard, stood soldiers. The captain stood right in front of the door._

 _"Ma'am, I need you and the girl to come with me." He stated._


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Capture

I grabbed Mark's hand and my pack and pulled him downstairs. Mrs. LeBlanc was waiting.

"They're taking everyone to the warehouse." She said.

"Okay..." I replied, thinking of a plan. "We will surrender, but Mark, you and your troops hide in here. When it's clear, escape out of the back window and Get away from here. I can find a way to escape, I always do. Just go, take care of Madeline."

"But Mel..." mark grabbed my arm.

"No. This is our only chance." I urged. His troops nodded and pulled Mark into a back room.

Loki's men were almost to our street. I ran circles in my mind thinking of what to do.

"You won't turn me in will you?" I whispered to Mrs. Leblanc.

"Jesus said to render unto Caesar's what is Caeser's," She replied. I lost hope for a moment. "But you do not belong to him. You belong to God. I will help you."

She ran over to the refrigerator and grabbed an ice pack, some towels, and a small box.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Put these in." She said, pulling out a box of contacts. They were blurred. I put them in and I could barely see.

"I'm sorry, this is going to hurt." She quickly punched me in the nose, causing me to bleed, then she put the ice pack and towels on my face.

"Why did you do that?" I sobbed, pain in my nose.

"Just play along." She replied. She grabbed my arm and led me out of the door, just as the guards arrived.

"What's wrong with her?" One Of The guard's barked.

"She's blind. She panicked and hit her nose." Mrs. Leblanc explained.

"Who is she?"

"My daughter."

"Mama? Mama what's going on?" I sobbed.

"Hush darling."

"Take them to the warehouse." The guard ordered, not bothering to check my face.

My "mother" led me down the road. I wanted to laugh for joy that our ruse worked, but I was too concerned with trying to escape.

When we arrived at the warehouse, we were separated, her to the elders, and me to the young adults.

I was thrown into a man named Hans' arms.

"Laura," He said, calling me by the name everyone else knew me by. "What's wrong?"

"I'm blind, go with it." I whispered. He nodded.

"Let's sit down. You need rest." He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "are they looking for you?" I nodded in return. "Do I need to cause a distraction?"

"Not yet." I replied under my breath.

We sat together as more and more people were rounded up and placed in the warehouse. I searched the room for a possible way of hiding. There were some old lockers hidden by some wooden boxes and other pieces of junk. Above them as a window I could climb out of if I tried.

The guards around the warehouse were called to the front of the building, leaving the back unguarded.

"I have to get out now. I can make it out of the window, just start up something." I whispered to Hans. He nodded and walked over to a bunch of his friends. He explained the situation to them and they all nodded together. Hans turned back to me and gave me a small salute. I nodded back.

I inched my way towards the back wall, through the crowd. I heard a commotion towards the front and I took my chance. I ran behind the boxes and carefully slipped into a locker. I pulled the gun out of my pack and tucked it into my waistband, ready for anything.

It only took a few minutes for the fight to die down. From the holes in the locker, I could see the crowd of prisoners become more and more restless. Suddenly, they were being removed from the building. Slowly, but surely, they were counted and moved to another part of the village. I began to panic. What if they found out I was missing?

The room was empty and the only sound was the faintest commotion from down the road. Then...

Footsteps broke the silence. I couldn't see much because of the boxes, but I knew who it was.

"Melody, I know you're in here." He called. I swallowed. I couldn't do much less but hope he would go away. Loki had me cornered in this never ending game of cat and mouse.

"Come out now and I will be merciful. You'll come home with me and we will forget this ever happened."

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to make him understand my pain.

"If you don't come out soon, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

"But hurting you wouldn't really do much to you. You're too resilient and I wouldn't want to mar your body."

"Maybe I should punish someone else? What about that Rachel girl?" I bit my lip. I didn't want her to suffer because of me. "but she would willingly die for you, and you already had no hope of seeing her again."

"That leaves little sister." I drew a sharp breath. Not Madeline. I couldn't let him harm her. "She's so young, so frail. I wonder what a good flogging would do to her?"

I felt tears come to my eyes and I almost reached to open the locker.

"Sir, we have incoming enemies." Another man stated. I heard Loki's footsteps on the cement floor.

I waited and waited. I had to be sure he was gone. I heard faint gunfire and I knew Mark had called in backup.

Surely Loki was outside commanding his troops. I could find a way to escape!

Carefully, I opened the locker door and walked out into the open room.

"I knew you'd come out eventually." I heard Loki say behind me. I spun around. He stood a couple yards away, his hands clasped behind his back. "You cut your hair."

"Oh, you don't like it?" I replied.

"I don't like your tone."

"I don't like you cheating on me and threatening to torture the people I love."

"To the latter I say it was the only way I could lure you out." He stepped closer. "To the former I can only apologize fervently."

"Apologies aren't enough." I said, tears rolling down my face.

"I haven't touched anyone since you left."

"You did more than just cheat on me! You beat me and you kept me locked up and you..."

"It was for your own protection!" He took another step forward.

"My protection? My protection?! No, you did it for your own pleasure, to keep me where you could use me without anyone getting in the way."

"I gave you everything!"

"You took away everything!" I screamed. He took another step and I finally took one back. "You locked my mother up for no reason and..."

"She didn't tell you?" He chuckled, his tone changing from serious, to sinisterly joyful. "I thought that was why you ran away. Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

He took another step forward. I pulled my gun from my waist and and pointed it at him.

"Don't take another step!" I warned.

"Shoot, it won't hurt me!" He laughed, taking a step forward. "You're returning to my bed one way or another. Either willingly or in chains."

Realizing what I had to do, I raised the gun from aiming at him, to my own head. His smile faded.

"Melody...put the gun down. Now."

"You don't control me."

"Melody...please...don't do anything rash."

"No." I whispered.

A hand grabbed my wrist and pointed the gun away right as I fired. Loki faded before my eyes and strong arms wrapped around me, trapping me.

"You will always be mine, no matter what you do." Loki hissed in my ear, lifting me from the ground and carrying me, kicking and screaming, towards the door.

I tried to reach for a knife I had hidden in my pocket, but he had my arms locked. I could only kick my legs feebly.

As he dragged me towards the closest ship, I saw Mark fighting alongside other members of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Mark!" I screamed. Loki placed his hand over my mouth. Mark looked over, saw me being taken away, and began cutting down soldiers faster.

Loki took me over to the ship and threw me into another soldier's arms.

"Make sure She doesn't get away." He ordered. Two daggers appeared in his hands and he started moving towards the battle; I knew exactly where he was going.

"Mark! Don't!" I screamed.

Mark cut down soldier after soldier. One foolish rebel tried to jump in Loki's way but ended up on the ground with a slit throat.

I feebly kicked the soldier, distracting him from me reaching into my pocket for my knife. He readjusted to my movement and I had my knife.

I looked up to see Mark and Loki circling each other. The world seemed to stop. Both the rebels and Loki's soldiers stopped to watch the battle.

Suddenly, they were at each other's throats. They were both experienced fighters, but Loki had had much more experience. I knew Mark wouldn't win. I had to step in between them.

I turned the knife in my hand and stabbed the guard in the leg. He loosened his arms enough for me to slip out.

As I bolted down the street, I saw Loki drive a knife into mark's stomach.

"NO!" I screamed as Mark fell to the ground. I dove to the ground underneath Loki's arm. I cradled mark's head. "You'll be fine! You're okay Mark!" I said, desperately trying to staunch the blood. "I'm right here! I'm staying right here!"

"Oh, no, no!" Loki laughed. "You're coming with me, darling!" He wrapped one arm around my stomach and hoisted me up. I kicked and screamed.

"MARK! NO! DON'T!" I wriggled out of Loki's arms somehow, falling to the ground.

I tried to find my footing and run back to Mark but I only found my legs tied and a gag around my mouth. Loki threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to the ship. I tried to scream through the gag. Loki dropped me on the floor of the ship.

"Quiet now, Love. It's all over now." He ordered. He sat down on one of the benches. "Kill them all, except for the one I stabbed. Take him to the prison. Interrogate him." He said to one of his men.

The gag around my mouth disappeared and I let out a sob. The bay doors closed and we soon lifted off. Loki knelt down, grabbing my hair to lift my head off of the floor.

"All I asked of you was your obedience." Loki hissed. "I gave you safety, I gave you everything you could have ever wanted. And you repay me by running away, not once, not twice, but three times."

"And you..."

"No! I will have no more from you!" He motioned his hand and there was a gag in my mouth. "Once I get all of the information I want from you, I will have every last bit of defiance stripped away. I don't care if all I have left is a husk."

Tears spilled out of my eyes and a sharp pain ripped through my leg. I looked down to see a guard with a syringe. I looked back at Loki and he dropped my head, then returned to his seat.

Soon, the drug took effect and I could no longer move. I was lifted on the bench beside Loki, my head laid on his lap. All I could do was let the tears roll down my face.

"When all of this is overwith, you'll be happy to return to my bed." Loki said, petting my short hair.

 _No. I never will._

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _The new matron walked down the hallway to her office. She opened it to find the king sitting at her desk._

 _"My king, what brings you here?" The matron asked._

 _"I am in need of your interrogation cells and I'd like to reserve a conditioning cell for at least a year." He replied, standing. "The last conditioning facility failed me, that cannot happen again."_

 _"We pride ourselves in the best possible service." The matron smiled._

 _"I'll be finished with her within a month or so, maybe sooner. Use whatever methods you wish, just leave her face and her breasts. I'll come back to visit in six months."_


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Unbreakable

I woke up in a cell, my head throbbing. The cold, hard, tile floor seemed somewhat clean, a rare find in prison centers, if it even was one. The mattress I lay on had a thick quilt, something else that was rare.

I stood up. The light was beginning to fade, but a window on the far side of the room illuminated the cell with a pink light. I went over and through the glass and bars, I could see a long drive.

I heard a noise behind me and saw a narrow wooden door opening. Guards entered, chaining my hands and blindfolding me.

As they led me through the building, I held my head high. I would not let Loki get to me easily. I heard screams coming from down the hallway, a man's screams. The screams grew louder and louder. It seemed they were right behind a wall.

I heard a knock and the sound of a door opening. Suddenly, I was slammed down into a chair. My wrists were untied, then latched to the arms of the chair. My blindfold was taken off. I opened my eyes.

Mark was tied to a chair, beaten bloody. Loki stood over him.

"Wonderful for you to join us, darling." Loki smirked. I only glared at him.

"I already said She doesn't know anything." Mark said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Loki replied. He Brushed a curl out of my face and I kept my eyes straight forward.Mark glared at Loki in anger, then to me in reassurance.

"Leave her alone!" Mark said.

"Give me the location of the avengers or I hurt your sister."

"You wouldn't dare." Mark hissed. "She's too valuable to you."

"I don't mind scars, but to see someone you love in pain is more than enough to drive you mad." Loki replied. "Tell me their location."

"Never." Mark replied.

Loki snapped his fingers again and a guard put a taser to my arm. pain went searing through my arm. I let out a cry of pain and Mark's face dropped from defiance to fear. I saw Loki's jaw clench. He turned his head away. It seemed seeing me in pain also affected him.

"Don't tell him anything!" I said.

Loki turned back to me. Kneeling, he grabbed my chin. I tried to pull away but he only squeezed harder.

"Oh your beautiful face. It'd be a pity to ruin it." He sighed mockingly.

"Go ahead. I don't care." I whispered. "You wouldn't dare mess up something you plan on looking at for a long time."

"You're right." He replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't break the rest of you."

He stood. I continued to glare.

"I have your sister. Tell me what you know and I will release her, unharmed."

"If you dare lay a finger on her..."

"You are in no position to demand anything of me. Tell me what you know and she's free."

"I don't know anything."

"You think you're such a good liar..."

"I'm not lying. I don't know anything. I was separated from S.H.I.E.L.D. for a year. Do you think they would tell me anything at all, much less for a year." I felt a sharp pain on my face.

"Don't you ever use that tone with me." He ordered.

"Bite me..." I hissed. That earned me another sharp slap. Mark sat speechless.

"Try me again and your brother dies." He said.

I went quiet. I couldn't lose my brother. even if Loki was bluffing, I couldn't take that risk.

"Now, what do you know?" He asked again.

"Nothing." Suddenly Mark slumped over in his chair. "Mark!" I screamed.

"Get him to a doctor. We'll continue this later." Loki sighed. I was taken from my chair, blindfolded, then dragged back to my cell.

Night fell and the lights were turned out, but I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Mark.

Morning came and I had barely gotten any sleep. A hatch in the door was opened and a plate of bread and potatoes was slipped in, along with a cup of water. I left the food untouched, but drank the water. I needed some sort of leverage. starving myself was the best option.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks. Two weeks of torture. Along with my small hunger strike, I was a weak mess; but I would not be swayed.

The hunger pangs subsided after the first few days, but every day they injected me with a hallucinogenic drug. I had dealt with hallucinations before, but none like the ones I experienced there, wherever "there" was.

On the last day of the second week, I was dragged from my cell. I found myself seated in front of Loki once more. I stared at his boots, unwilling to look at his face.

"They tell me you aren't eating." He said. He stepped away and revealed a plate of food. Meat, vegetables, even a soft roll. It smelled amazing, but I couldn't eat it. I had to ensure her safety.

"Release Madeline and I will." I muttered.

"You don't make the rules, Love." He stated. I heard the snap of his fingers and my head was wrenched back. One guard held me down, another held my head. A tube was fed up my nose as I screamed. The burning stopped for a moment.

"Eat and I will make them stop." Loki offered.

"No!" I screamed.

"Very well then."

I sat there, struggling, as they tube fed me. When they finished, I stared ahead, tears running down my face. The men left and I was left alone with Loki. He knelt and wiped my cheek.

"Eat and you won't have to endure that again."

"Let my sister go and I will."

"If I let her go, will you cooperate?"

"Yes."

"Will you obey my every command?"

"I will eat. That is all you get."

"That's not enough."

"That is all you get if you release my sister, so either take it or leave it."

"I will release your sister if either you, or your brother cooperate."

"That will never happen."

"Then your sister will never be free."

I stayed silent. I was torn. Madeline or the avengers.

"I'll give you a week to decide." He said, standing. As he was leaving, I called out to him.

"What do you want from me?" He stopped in his tracks.

"Finally, you ask the golden question." He turned back. "I want several things from you. I want you to stay by my side as my queen. I want you to warm my bed." He knelt. "I want you to bear my children."

I clenched my fist. I couldn't do that. It would kill me.

"I can't. I'm not asgardian." I said dryly, hoping it was true.

"You poor, insolent creature." He chuckled. "Do you think I don't know who you truly are?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stood up and began pacing the room.

"A few centuries ago, Odin decided to send an asgardian to Midgard. I never knew the exact reason, but I knew it was risky. The Allfather chose your mother, Sigyn." Loki stated. I drew a sharp breath. "Everything went well for the first few centuries. She would return every few decades so suspicion would not be raised. Then she met your father."

"She did not return when she was supposed to and we all knew why. She wanted to stay on Earth, but Odin couldn't allow it. She was given thirty years. If she didn't return before then, she would be found and put to death."

"The twenty six years had passed when I arrived. I found your mother soon after. I knew she had children, but what luck I already had one in my bed."

It struck me, then and there, that Madeline would never be free. None of us would be free. We were much more than just puny humans, we were valuable.

"Your father died protecting your mother in New York." Loki smirked. "He fought so valiantly to protect her. It was almost a pity I had to kill him."

"You heartless BASTARD!" I screamed.

"I've heard that one before."

"You killed him." I sobbed. I was overwhelmed by everything. "He was innocent!"

"He was in my way."

"You'll never get what you want." I said, my voice, shaking. "You'll never win."

Loki chuckled, then attempted to wipe tears off of my face. I pulled my head away. He grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"When I bring you back into my bed, I will make sure you never leave again."

There was a knock on the door.

"Sir, we have information."

Loki stood and headed towards the door. A guard came back and took me to my cell.

The next morning when food was brought to my cell, I took a small bite of the bread. There was no use in protesting that way. I needed to hunker down and weather the storm. It was the only way I could make it out of that prison with my mind in one piece.

That night, I was taken from my cell once more. I was given a harsh, cold bath, then given a shapeless white dress.

As I curled up on my bed, I listened to the stillness around me. Every now and then, I would hear faint footsteps, or sobs. I drifted off, staring at the tiles across from me.

 _Don't worry, you'll make it out. You'll be fine._

 **END OF PART ONE**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Handmaiden

~Cora~

When I was fourteen, my mother sold me to provide money to feed her drunkenness.

I worked as an assistant to a kind old couple. They took care of me and continued my education. I was treated like a daughter, But when they died, I was handed down to their son. This man was so temperamental and I was so hotheaded that he just couldn't take it any more after only a month. So he sold me.

I was eighteen years old when I arrived at Crone Ridge Conditioning Facility.

I was thrown into a small cell. I had little to protect me from the cold nights, which only grew colder as time went on. Each day brought pain, but it was not until two months into my ordeal that this story truly begins.

I was taken out of my cell for daily exercise, a routine that had only started two weeks before. I met up with my usual group, but across the large room, I saw a young woman sitting on a bench.

She didn't seem much different from the other women in her mannerisms. The only thing different about her was that she was new, but something drew me to her.

Careful not to frighten her, I slowly walked over to her and sat on the bench with her.

"You're new here." I said. She gave no reply. "My name's Cora, what's yours?"

She lifted her head for a moment and I saw her eyes dart around the room, up to one of the windows used to observe, and then back down to the floor. I looked up at the window and saw a dark haired figure.

"Would you like to come join us?" I offered. "We have a little extra food if you need it."

Once again, she didn't reply. I knew it would take time to gain her trust, and it might be months before she responded, but she only needed a friend.

The next day, she was nowhere to be found. I hoped nothing had happened to her.

The next week, the young woman returned to the recreation room. This time, she had a book with her.

Once again, I sat on the bench with her.

"What are you reading?" I asked. Nothing. Then I heard a small mumble under her breath. My heart leapt. She was talking! "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Frankenstein." She said, just a little louder.

"That's a good one."

She looked up at me. I gave her a smile in return.

"It was a birthday gift." She said.

"Well, if you want to come join my friends and I, you are welcome to do so." I offered once more. She nodded.

Our exchanges were never more than a few words. Sometimes, she would walk around the room and I would walk with her. She was short, but I was not much taller. She never told me her name while she was in the recreation room, but there was something I could never figure about her that continued to fascinate me.

Just before winter came, she stopped coming. For two weeks, I waited the whole hour I was allowed in the rec room, but she never came. I thought maybe she was sold, or her owner came to claim her. I wanted to hope she was free, but the odds of that were slim.

I could only hope she was safe and happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was awoken on a frozen winter morning by the clicking of a lock. My cell door was opened and the matron walked into my small abode.

She wasn't entirely stern, but she was not merciful either. She looked down at me and nodded.

"She'll do." She stated. As soon as she had left the cell, a guard dragged me out. Before I knew what was happening, I was being scrubbed down. I felt as though my skin was being stripped off.

I found myself standing in a row with four other girls. A straight backed, stern looking woman entered the room. Her hair was pulled back tightly into a bun and she held her nose so high she could have touched the clouds with it.

She looked us up and down individually, asking us questions.

"How old are you?" She asked the girl on the other end of the line.

"Sixteen, ma'am." The girl replied.

"Too young." The woman said. She moved on to the next one. "This one's Too scrawny."

Two girls down, three to go. I secretly hoped she would dismiss me. I did not want to answer to this bitch.

"You, What experience do you have with cleaning?" The woman asked the next girl.

"I worked as a maid and cleaned at home." The girl stated. I knew this girl. I could spot her blonde hair anywhere. She made everything a contest.

"This one is also too scrawny." The woman said to the girl next to me. Only the blonde girl and I remained.

"You, What experience do you have?" The woman asked.

"I worked as a handmaid and secretary. I know how to clean, as well as dress." I stated.

"Can you sew?"

"Yes ma'am. I can hand sew and operate a machine."

"And how old are you?"

"I'll be nineteen on February twenty-third."

"This one will do. Have her brought down to the car." The woman stated. My heart dropped. Why had I bragged about my skills? Why did I have to come out on top?

A guard whisked me down to the front door. There was a car parked in front. I was pushed into the back seat. I fiddled with my skirt as I waited. The driver sat still, stoically waiting for the return of the stern woman.

The door opened and the woman slipped into the car.

"Home." She ordered.

After a few minutes of silence and watching the tress go by, I spoke up.

"May I ask who I'll be working for?" I said.

The woman shot me a glare, then let out a sigh, straightened her back, and folded her hands.

"You work as a handmaid under my charge for the new queen. The wedding is in a week. I will train you as much as I can in these few days, but I expect you to know what to do." She explained. "She will be a handful, as most girls like her are, but if you make any snide comments I will have you flogged. You are to be respectful."

An image of the soon to be queen came to mind. I pictured a tall, thin woman with dark hair, staring down at me with sharp piercing eyes. She had an evil stare, one full of snobbery and distaste. I assumed Loki would have chosen someone like her.

"Answer me girl!" The woman said, slapping me upside the head. I had become too invested in my daydream, something that rarely happened.

"Yes ma'am." I said. Back talk would get me nowhere.

"You must be quick on your feet. His majesty cannot be forced to wait. You will work quickly without any objection."

"Yes ma'am."

"You'll be given a uniform when we arrive. Clean yourself up and report to me immediately."

"How should I address you?" I asked.

"Ms. Crawford. You will address the new queen as simply ma'am, or your majesty."

I nodded and no more words were said. I returned to watching the trees and fields go by.

Crone Ridge was out in the middle of the English countryside. Harder for slaves to make it on foot. I'd heard rumors that Loki had made his permanent residence only hours away, but it turned out they were true.

I looked back over at Ms. Crawford to see her dozing off. Her eyes drooped and I had to hold in laughter as her stoic frown became more and more severe, her head nodding as she tried to stay awake.

Soon, she succumbed to sleep and I was alone with the driver. We exchanged glances in the mirror.

"She's a heavy sleeper. Use it to your advantage." He said quickly. I smirked and he gave me a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at a rather large mansion; the royal residence. I was brought in through the back door and showed to my room.

It was a small, bare room with only a bed, a dresser, and a mirror. Ms. Crawford brought in my uniform.

"Change. She'll be waking from her nap soon. Someone will tell you where the royal chambers are located." She said and closed the door behind her, practically slamming it.

I took off my old, ragged, prison uniform and slipped into my new one. The black dress came down to my knees and the apron was lined with delicate lace. It was a rather cliche uniform, but much warmer than my other one.

I found a hairbrush and hairpins in the dresser and I quickly pulled my hair into a bun. Another maid told me where to find the royal chambers.

As I walked, I became increasingly nervous. I was hardly nervous about meeting the new queen, it was Loki that caused my unrest. I would have to face him eventually, and all of the stories I had heard painted him as terrifying.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion from down the hallway. I heard shouting and footsteps. I turned the corner and ran into someone. There was a blur of white fabric as both of us fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a small figure with familiar curls on the floor. The figure looked up at me with frightened eyes; it was the woman from the rec room.

Before I knew what was happening, Ms. Crawford rounded the corner. The woman looked at me with pleading eyes that began to fill with tears.

"Come now, your majesty. You were only dreaming. We don't need to run away like that." Ms. Crawford stated, helping the woman up. I scrambled to my feet. "I see you've met your new handmaiden. Cora, why don't you help her majesty back to her chambers."

I slipped my arm under hers and supported her.

"His majesty wants you to stay in the bedroom. He wants you well rested for the wedding. Let's go back."

Ms. Crawford walked in front of us while I helped the reluctant woman down the hallway. We arrived at a set of double doors. Inside, there was a large room with a double staircase. Underneath the stairs, there was another set of double doors. On the second floor, there was another set.

"Take her upstairs and put her back in bed." Ms. Crawford ordered. I nodded and helped the woman up the stairs.

"Ms. Crawford? Is everything alright?" I heard a male voice call from the lower set of doors. "Where is Melody?" The woman gripped my arm harder and I could see her shaking.

"She had a nightmare. She ran before I could grab her. We've brought her back." Ms. Crawford explained. As I carried the poor woman into the bedroom, I caught sight of a tall, dark haired man in green talking with Ms. Crawford. A shiver ran down my spine. I knew exactly who it was; Loki.

Quickly, I returned to my task and tried to block out anything else. I opened the door to the bedroom and found it dim. The curtains were closed, one barely letting in any light, but I could see a bed across the room.

Gently, I helped the woman onto the bed. I assumed she was the "Melody" Loki was talking about.

As soon as she was on the bed, she curled up and began to cry softly. I pulled the covers over her, just enough to keep her warm. It was all I knew to do at the moment, all I could do at the moment.

I turned and she grabbed my hand.

"Cora...Cora please don't leave." She begged.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back tomorrow." I said, placing my hand on hers, trying to gently pry it off. I didn't want to get her in trouble, much less myself.

"No...don't leave here. Don't leave this place. I need someone. Just a little bit of kindness." She sobbed. She let go of my hand and I tenderly rubbed her arm. "Please come back." She whispered.

"Cora!" I heard Ms. Crawford call. Melody turned over and continued to weep.

I scurried across the room and gently closed the door behind me. There was another door to the right I hadn't noticed before. I assumed it lead to a balcony or a spare room. I looked below and saw Loki still talking with Ms. Crawford.

Carefully, I walked down the stairs to stand by Ms. Crawford.

"This is Cora. She will be my assistant." Ms. Crawford stated. I looked up at Loki for only a moment to curtsy. He wasn't as terrifying as the stories had said. A bit stern, a bit tired, but not hideous, handsome even.

"I trust you chose well." He stated, nodding to acknowledge my curtsy. "Tell the cook we'll be eating in the study again."

"Yes, your majesty." Ms. Crawford smiled. Loki turned and headed up the stairs while ms. Crawford grabbed my arm and lead me towards the doors.

I glanced back to see Loki enter the bedroom and close the door behind him. I dreaded to think what would happen, but I could do nothing.

"Come now." Ms. Crawford urged, leading me down the hall. We have plenty of work to do before the wedding.

As I lay in my bed that night, I pondered over not only my situation, but Melody's. Her predicament was much worse than mine, and I would have to do whatever I could to make it better. Even if that was just treating her gently.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _The girl sat in her cell, trying to block out the world. All she wanted was to curl up and sleep, forever and ever. She needed some way out._

 _" she whispered to herself. The hatch in the cell door opened. The usual tray was slipped in, but with it, a book._

 _Tenderly, she picked up the book and a note fell out._

 _"Happy Birthday Love," It read. "You'll be home soon."_

 _The girl read the cover. Frankenstein._

 _She remembered reading it in school, so very long ago. Every memory seemed like an eternity ago._

 _Her last birthday had been spent in the cell as well. The birthday before that had been spent doing chores and helping at the boarding house. She couldn't tell anyone it was her birthday, lest anyone figure out who she was. The birthday before that...was spent with her sister. The only thing she remembered were the polka dotted socks her sister had given her._

 _Her sister! Where was she? Was she safe? Had the king released her? What about her brother? Was he still alive?_

 _The girl's mind raced as nightmare after nightmare came to mind. She curled up tighter, trying to block out all of the pain._

 _"Maybe," she thought. "he let them go. Maybe they're safe."_

 _But that small hope wasn't enough to get her through the ordeal. She had tried, but after over a year in that cell, she had lost every hope. She had succumbed to despair._


	21. Chapter Twenty: The Wedding

~Melody~

He promised he wouldn't touch me till after we were married, and I dreaded it. I counted down the days, each day bringing more fear.

After he sent me the book, I was allowed out of my cell for an hour a day. The first day, I looked up and saw him watching me from the window. I didn't talk to anyone that day. I simply sat and read. I was too terrified.

There was one girl, Cora, who always came up to me and talked with me. I never told her my name. I never did anything, but she was always nice.

Loki came for me only a few weeks later. He entered my cell and I pushed myself into the corner as far as I could.

"Love, it's time to go home." He said, brushing my hair out of my face.

"No...no! No!" I begged. He tried to pick me up but I squirmed out of his arms.

He knelt down, taking my face in his hands.

"I have a nice, warm bed waiting for you at home. You can have a hot bath and go straight to bed."

"No...no..." I whispered. He scooped me up.

I let him carry me, I couldn't do much else. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was in a car. Loki wrapped me in a blanket and pulled me into his lap.

"We'll be home soon. For now, just rest." He said, kissing my head. "You're mine now. No one else will touch you."

"No...no..." I whispered.

"Shhhhhh..." he rubbed my back, trying to soothe me. "You can have a nice bath, or go straight to bed. But for now, you need to just relax. I have you now."

I leaned my head on his chest and let my tears fall silently. He was so gentle then, but what would he be like later? I knew he would have to keep me obedient, but what would he do to insure that?

XXXXXXXXXX 

I awoke on a bench with only a blanket over me. The couch was facing a wall with a dresser, mirror, and armoire. There was also a set of double doors. I heard the flickering of a fire and the faint chiming of a clock. Seven chimes.

Suddenly, the door across the room opened and a stern, middle aged woman entered. She saw me awake and her scowl turned into a smile could have been sinister if I had stared long enough.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Crawford." She said. "I'll be your caretaker. His majesty wants you cleaned up and put to bed before he returns, so we'd best get started. You can wait right here while I go draw a bath."

I sat up and watched her walk through another door on the left side of the room. A light turned on in the other room and I could see white tiles and a mirror. Soon, the sound of water running cane from the room.

I turned and saw the bench was placed at the foot of a bed with a burgundy duvet. One lamp was lit and it sat on the bedside table.

There was a fire place on the right side of the room, the origin of the flickering sound. There was one chair by the fireplace.

To the right of the fireplace, there was a small desk underneath a window with papers already scattered on it. Next to the window was a small, empty bookshelf. There were several windows around the room, but only on two sides. It was a corner room.

Next to the bathroom was another dresser and armoire. On the dresser was a mirror and a small box.

Standing, I went over to one of the windows. I looked out and saw a dark landscape. Before I could see anything else, Ms. Crawford closed the curtains.

"Now, it's time for your bath." She stated. "We have a lot of work to do."

She helped me undress from my ragged, grimy prison uniform, and then forced me into the bath. There was another window above the bath, but high enough that when I sat in the bath, I could not be seen.

I had known pain in prison, but the workers had been a least gentle in some way when they bathed me. Ms. Crawford was in no way gentle, and it almost seemed as if she enjoyed it.

She would pull at my hair as she washed it throughly. I let out a whimper and her kind facade fell.

"Quiet now. This isn't that bad." She scolded.

"Please...you're hurting me." I begged after a long while of her tugging and scraping.

"I said quiet."

From then on, I bore it in silence. When she moved on to my body, I had to stop myself as she practically scrubbed my skin off.

"My...do you not know how to handle menstration?" She scoffed as she saw the dried blood between my legs. I tried to wipe it away, but she stopped me. "What do you think you're doing? You're not to touch yourself!"

"I...I was wiping away the blood." I whispered.

"You'll do no such thing." She ordered, the continued to scrub me. I flinched when she pressed on my bruises and hoped it would all be over soon.

Then she moved to shaving. The look of disgust on her face as she shaved my legs made me feel more ashamed than I already was.

When she finished cleaning me, she pulled me out of the bath and wrapped me in a towel. I sat on the edge of the bath tub as she combed out my hair and put some oil in it.

"There are those curls." She said. "His majesty said you had such lovely curls."

I nodded. That wasn't enough for her. She grabbed my chin.

"You say thank you when someone compliments you."

"Thank you." I muttered. I hated being treated like a child.

"You have so many manners to learn. Not that you'll be using them regularly. His majesty gave me specific orders to keep you in the bedroom."

My eyes welled with tears. I just wanted her to leave me alone and let me sleep.

"I'll go get you a night gown." She stated. I stared at the razor she left on the counter. For a moment I thought about ending it all before anything happened, but Ms. Crawford returned before I could.

As I slipped into the loose, thin, nightgown, Ms. Crawford turned down the bed. Slowly, I walked into the bedroom and she helped me into bed.

"His majesty will retire in a little while. He said you don't have to wait up for him, you should go to sleep now." She pulled the covers over me and turned out the light. I waited for her to leave the room before I burst into tears.

I lay there for what seemed like forever, hoping Loki would never come to bed. I drifted in and out of consciousness. The clock chimed ten times. Ten o'clock. I heard footsteps outside and I wiped my tears quickly.

The door opened. I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep.

"Melody?" Loki whispered. I heard more footsteps and the bed dipped beside me.

Strong arms wrapped around me and Loki pulled my back against his chest. I bit my lip so I wouldn't let out a sob. He kissed the back of my head and let out a sigh.

"I've missed this." He whispered. The feeling was not mutual. While I wanted to be held, i didn't want it under those circumstances.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I was supposed to be napping. Ms. Crawford ruled over me with an iron fist, and if she found me awake, I would lose the few privileges I had earned. I never knew when she would come back, and I just had to leave the room.

I had been locked in, my only visitors being Ms. Crawford and the occasional maid to help her. Loki would leave every morning and return every night. Sometimes he went straight to bed, others he read by the fire until he was tired. Once, I tried to read with him. He closed the book, picked me up, and carried me to the bed. He left me there and returned to his reading. I didn't dare bother him after that.

That day, I was desperate to get out of that room. I needed to breathe the fresh air. I was afraid I would go mad if I didn't.

It took all of my courage to get out of bed and tiptoe to the door. I turned the door knob and opened the door just enough so I could see out. I saw a balcony, a stairway, a foyer, _and a door_. My heart skipped a beat. A way outside. Quietly, I slipped out the door and onto the stairs. I looked underneath the balcony and saw another set of double doors.

I went to see what was inside, then I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I ran across the foyer and hid behind a sofa. Loki stepped out of the room. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't find me. Behind him, in the room, I could see bookshelves. He looked around for a moment, then returned to the room.

I waited for a few moments after the door closed and I was glad I did. Ms. Crawford entered the door, along with one of her maids. They marched up the stairs to the bedroom. I knew I had to run right then or I wouldn't have the slightest chance of escaping.

Standing up, i tiptoed over to the door. Suddenly, there were shouts from the bedroom. I opened the heavy door.

"There She is!" I heard the maid shout. I looked back and saw Ms. Crawford hurrying down the stairs.

"Melody! Where do you think you're going?" She scolded.

I quickly left the room, finding myself in a strange hallway. I ran as fast as I could down the hallway, hoping to find a way outside. I heard footsteps behind me and I pushed myself faster.

As I rounded a corner, I ran into someone. We both ended up on the floor. I looked up and saw Cora. Sweet Cora! What was she doing here? Suddenly, Ms. Crawford was lifting me off the ground. I heard her saying something, but I didn't know what. I was still in shock that Cora was there.

Cora helped carry me back to the bedroom. As we climbed the stairs, I heard Loki call from the lower room. I began to shake in fear. Our interactions had been so limited in the past weeks, he hardly said more than a few words to me at one time. Most times it was just a reprimand or an order.

As soon as I climbed onto the bed, I curled up and cried. All Cora could do was pulled the covers over me. She turned to leave and I grabbed her hand.

"Cora...Cora please don't leave." I begged.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back tomorrow." She replied, trying to pull away. I squeezed harder.

"No...don't leave here. Don't leave this place. I need someone. Just a little bit of kindness." I sobbed. I let go of her hand and She rubbed my arm. "Please come back." i whispered.

Ms. Crawford called for Cora and I turned over, sobbing into the pillow. I lay there, thinking of what Loki might do when he found out I ran off.

I heard the door open and I curled up tighter.

"Melody, turn over." Loki said, sitting on the side of the bed. I turned over, trying to stop my sobbing. "You didn't have a nightmare, did you?" He wiped away a tear on my cheek.

I stared at the brown wall opposite me. I didn't want to think about anything.

"Melody, answer me." He ordered.

"I just wanted to go outside." I whispered.

"No. Not yet. You're to stay in here till the wedding."

"please...I just..."

"If I find you outside the bedroom one more time, I will not wait till our wedding night to bed you. You will have to earn the privilege of leaving the bedroom after we're married, and I will not even consider it before."

"May...may I have...have a book?" I whispered.

"No. Not until after the wedding." He stood and turned to leave. "I suggest you spend as much time out of bed as you can. You'll be spending much of your day in bed after we're married. Easier for my seed to take hold."

I let out a hard sob and buried my face in the pillow.

"You've known I'm going to impregnate you for a long while. I won't tolerate such tears when I do so."

I heard the door open and slam. I felt sick. I knew I would carry his child, but I didn't want to. I just wanted peace. I wanted to be left alone to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a small ceremony. Only a few people were there. The vows were short and mine were shaky. I was terrified and panicky. I had vomited out of nervousness three times that day and I could get a single bite of food down.

As we rode home, I twisted the thin band around my finger. I could feel the small, lacy etchings in the ring as I ran my fingers over it.

Loki seemed rather calm, but I knew he was ecstatic inside. He would finally have his way with me and I would be helpless.

My tears fell silently and even if Loki had seen them, he would have done nothing about them. He had won and mere tears would do nothing to sway him.

We returned to the bedroom to find a fire already burning in the fireplace. I went to the bathroom to change into my nightgown. It took me a long while to stop my tears. I cried into a towel to muffle the sound.

"Melody? Are you alright?" Loki called.

"Yes." I replied shakily.

"Hurry up, Love." I heard the clock chime faintly. Ten chimes.

 _No...no...I can't...I can't go out there._

 _Yes, you have to. You deserve it. You're worthless. You're just a brood mare. That's all you've ever been and all you ever will be._

 _No! I'm not! I'm...I'm...I'm scared...I can't!_

"Melody! Now!" Loki exclaimed.

I slowly opened the door. He was sitting on the bed, reading.

"Come here." He ordered. I shook my head. He slipped off of the bed. "You're only making this worse for yourself."

"Please...please.." I sobbed.

He strode over to me and grabbed me around the waist. I pushed against his chest as he dragged me over to the bed.

I found myself underneath him, biting the pillow as I endured the first of many nights. He paid no mind to my endless tears. When he finally let me sleep, I heard the clock chiming. Two chimes. Two in the morning. I had suffered for four hours.

I curled up, hiding my tears. I didn't know how I would be able to continue like this. I couldn't do it. Not for one more night, much less till I was pregnant.

XXXXXXXXX

 _The king sat against the headboard. His new wife lay beside him, her night gown torn and her hips bruised. She had finally fallen asleep. He considered taking her again, but he too was exhausted._

 _He looked down to her rear and saw a small stain of his seed on her ripped gown. He smirked, knowing she would soon be swollen with his child. All of his plans had come to pass and in that moment, he had never been happier. He finally had all he had ever wanted._

 _The girl stirred beside him, waking up. As soon as she realized what had happened, she began to sob._

 _"Quiet now love." The king whispered. "It's time to sleep. You've had a long night."_

 _The king lay back and pulled her against his chest. He laid three small kisses on her head._

 _"You'll be a wonderful mother."_

 _The girl curled up tight. Her core ached and she felt sick to her stomach. She pulled the covers up around her face._

 _"It's alright, Melody." The king whispered, pulling her closer. "I have you now."_


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Christmas

~Cora~

"Loki wants her in his study as soon as possible." Ms. Crawford stated. "Bring any dirty laundry down to be washed, no questions."

I nodded and walked up to the bedroom. A ray of sunlight peaked through the thick curtains. I opened them, the light shining over the bed. A fresh layer of snow had fallen. I started a fire in the fireplace and pulled a new night gown out of her wardrobe.

I looked over to the sleeping woman on the bed. The blankets were pulled up around her face. I gently shook her.

"Your majesty, it's time to wake up." I said. She stirred, then curled up tighter.

"No...no..."

"Ma'am, it's alright. It's just me, Cora. I'm just here to dress you." I assured. "Your husband wants to see you as soon as possible."

"No...I don't want to...I can't..."

"It'll be alright. When you're done, I'll draw you a hot bath, and then you can take another nap."

I somehow convinced the poor woman to get out of bed. Her gown was ripped at her sleeve, just below her breast, and up her leg to her hip. I saw just a glimpse of reddening bruises on her hips. I helped her out of the torn gown and into a new one.

After pulling her messy hair out of her face into a low bun, I escorted her down to the study. She trembled in fear as she entered the study, and she fiddled with the sleeves of her night gown, which were just a little too long.

I returned to the servant's quarters with the torn gown. I saw a couple suspicious stains, but no blood. The gown was already ruined, so I placed it on the table and gathered a few things for Melody's bath.

I passed the kitchen and seeing no one, I grabbed a few cookies for Melody to munch on during her bath. Ms. Crawford did not believe in spoiling our new queen. She withheld any small luxury, from sweets to bubble baths.

I glanced up at the calendar and I realized what day it was, Christmas. This was supposed to be a happy day for everyone, and yet Melody was probably in tears, enduring things I dared not to imagine.

"Cora! What are you doing in here?" I heard Ms. Crawford screech. I turned around, glad I had already hidden the cookies in my apron.

"I came to see what day it is, and maybe see if there were any leftovers from breakfast. I didn't eat enough this morning." That was partially true. I had indeed come to see the date, and to get food, but not for myself.

"Well hurry and get things ready for the queen to go outside later. There should be some winter wraps in her wardrobe and dresser, but if you need more, there are plenty in the storage room."

Ms. Crawford scowled at me. She had believed my lie. I was never a good liar, but I had learned while in service. Sometimes you needed to tell a good lie.

"Yes ma'am." I said, curtsying. "I'll be right on it."

"You can let her have a mug of hot chocolate when she comes back inside, but that is all."

"Yes ma'am." I hurried past her and up to the bedroom.

I made the bed and laid out a warm outfit for her. The door opened. Melody walked in, pale as a ghost. Her face was shriveled up like she was about to cry. Her gown was wrinkled and her hair was out of its bun. She held two books close to her chest.

"I think I'll have a bath and go to bed." She whispered, slowly making her way to the chair by the fire.

"Yes ma'am." I said, walking into the bathroom. I saw her curl up in the chair, hide her face, and her body begin to shake with sobs.

I filled the tub and then helped her into the bathroom. She gripped my arm tightly, trying to stop her crying.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

~Melody~

Loki was standing by a window when I arrived in the study. He stood tall, refreshed. He hadn't had the night I had. I was so terrified, I couldn't take in all of the books surrounding me. He turned to me and smiled.

"Good morning, love." He said, walking over to me. I lowered my head and stared at the ground. I was terrified. "Or should I say, good morning, wife."

His hand found its place under my chin and he lifted my head. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I stepped back. After the night I had just endured, I had not expected tenderness.

"What's wrong?" He chuckled. "Am I not allowed to kiss my wife?" I looked away. "Alright then, love."

He sighed then scooped me up and carried me over to a chair by the fireplace. I saw a small table of food across the room. I was starving, but Loki pulled my attention back to him. He sat me on his lap and looked me over.

"Why is your hair up?" He muttered, gently pulling out the pins that held my hair in a bun.

I twisted a bit of my dress in my hands. I liked my hair back. For once, I could see. My curls fell down and a lock fell in front of my face.

"There, just as it should be." Loki said, kissing my cheek.

 _Ask him. Ask him about Mark._

 _No! Don't ruin this! He's being gentle! You won't get this every day. Savor it._

 _But I have to know! I have to know!_

"Love? Are you alright?" Loki cooed, brushing a curl out of my face. I nodded. I must have zoned out. "You must be hungry. You didn't eat much yesterday." I buried my face in his shoulder. I could smell the food and my stomach gnawed at me. I tried to look over at the table but Loki turned my head back to him.

"We need to go over a few rules before you can eat." I bit my lip. I just wanted to eat and go back to bed.

"You are only allowed outside under close supervision, whether it be mine or Ms. Crawford's. If I find you outside the bedroom without my permission, I will punish you. I'll let you have access to the library, but only when I am in here. If you want or need anything, you ask me first."

I could handle these rules. They were simple. Then he continued and my heart dropped.

"You will not speak unless spoken to or unless I say otherwise."

"Wh..."

"I'm not finished." He said harshly, squeezing my arm. I flinched at the pain. "If I feel the urge to take you, I expect complete obedience and silence from you. Last night was an exception. Tonight will be different."

I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry. I just wanted to go back to bed. I had lost my appetite.

"It's only a few rules. Follow them and I will reward you. I will not tolerate disobedience or back talk. Am I understood?"

I nodded, trying to hold back tears. One slipped from my eye and Loki wiped it away.

"Come on. It's time to eat." He helped me off of his lap and led me to the table. I didn't want to eat anymore. I wanted to sleep.

He pulled out a chair for me and had me sit down. I watched as he sat down opposite me. He began to eat but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to. I knew if I tried to eat, I would be sick.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Loki asked after a few minutes.

"I'm...I'm not hungry." I whispered.

"Melody, we're not doing this again." Starving yourself will do nothing."

"I'm...I'm not starving myself. I'm j...just not hungry."

"I'm not letting you leave until you eat something." He returned to his own food and I just sat there. I nibbled on a roll and a few berries. Loki watched me the whole time.

"From what I hear, today is a holiday." He said, trying to make small talk. "Something called Christmas."

I swallowed. I had missed another Christmas with Madeline. I needed to be with her.

I only spent an hour in the study, but it was slow and terrifying. I never knew when Loki might pull me from my chair and take me on the desk.

"You can go outside later today. I know it's cold out, but you need the air." He stood. "For now, you can choose a book or two."

Loki grabbed my hand and led me over to the shelves that lined the wall. Surveying the covers, I tried to find a book I wanted to read.

I pulled _Great Expectations_ and _The Hobbit_ off of the shelf and held them close to my chest. My legs felt weak and my hands shook.

"Go on upstairs. You can nap for a while. I'll be up there around noon." Loki said, placing a kiss on my head.

"Where's Mark?" I blurted out softly.

Loki's demeanor changed. His eyes became dark with anger and his jaw tightened.

"I just want to know if he's okay." I muttered, looking at the ground. He grabbed my hair and wrenched my head to look at him.

"Go. Upstairs." He growled, pushing me towards the door. "I'll excuse your disobedience this once."

I trudged up the stairs and Cora greeted me at the door.

"I think I'll have a bath and go to bed." I whispered.

I walked over to the chair by the fireplace and laid my books on the floor. I looked over to the bed and saw it was made. I shuddered as I remembered what had occurred on it the night before. Tears welled in my eyes and I turned away, curling up into the chair. I sobbed silently into the soft cushions.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood in the courtyard, snow falling all around me. I could hear branches snapping under the weight of the snow. Stillness surrounded me. 

Across the yard a guard watched me. Her short red hair stood out against the snow. I had seen her before, she had been an avenger. Then Loki took over her mind. 

I knelt in the snow, picking up a handful. I molded the snow into a little ball and rolled it across the ground to make it bigger. I rolled another ball and placed it on top of the first. Before I could do anything more, I heard footsteps behind me. 

I turned around and saw Loki walking into the courtyard. He wore thicker clothing and a dark cloak lined with fur. He nodded to the woman guarding me and she left. It was only him and I. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't join you sooner. An urgent matter came up." He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Lets go for a walk." He smiled. I had no choice but to place my mittened hand into his leather gloved one. 

He lead me through a gate into a large garden. 

"In the spring, there are flowers everywhere. It smells heavenly." A cold breeze blew and the trees shook, dropping snow on the ground. "I thought you might like it." 

_I just want to go back inside. I just want to go to sleep._

"There's a fountain that way. That path there leads to that rather tall tree." He said, pointing to a leafless oak tree. I could see the branches over all of the bushes. It was taller than all the rest. 

We walked along through the garden. A strong wind blew and I shivered. 

"It might be best that we went inside." Loki said, pulling his cloak around me. "I don't want you falling ill." 

_I'm fine. I don't need to go inside. I don't want to go inside._

XXXXXXXXX

He brought me to his study after dinner and sat by the fire with me in his lap. I buried my face into his shirt and he kissed my head. The moon shone on the snow outside, making it seem lighter than it actually was. 

Taking my hand in his, he ran his thumb over the ring on my finger. 

"Do you like it?" He said. I nodded. There was silence for a long while as we watched the flames dance.

"I've planned a ball to announce our marriage next month." I shot up, almost falling out of Loki's lap. He grabbed my waist just in time. "What's wrong love?"

"No...no...please..." I begged. "I can't do it! I can't go in front of people!" 

"Melody, it's alright. You'll be fine. I'll be right there with you." He chuckled. "You won't be leaving my side."

"Can I please just go to bed?" I whispered. 

"Well, it _is_ getting late." He sighed, slipping me off his lap as he stood. 

Once again, I fell asleep crying and sore. Loki held me against his side, rubbing my arm. 

XXXXXXXXXX

 _The sister paced the floor. She had been waiting for the message from the brother. She needed to know if her sister was safe. If she was alive._

 _There was a knock at her window. She hurried over and looked out. There was no one there, except for a small envelope._

 _Quiet so as not to bring in the guard from outside her room, she cracked open the window and grabbed the note. As she closed the window, she heard the key turning in the lock. Quickly, she threw the envelope beneath her bed._

 _"I heard the window opening. What's going on?" The guard said as he entered the room._

 _"I just needed a bit of fresh air." The sister replied._

 _"It's freezing out."_

 _"The cold just sort of shocks me, you know? It refreshes me so I can think."_

 _The guard gave her a strange look, then turned around and left. The sister slowly walked over to the bed, reached under, and grabbed the envelope._

 _She pulled out the letter inside and scanned it._

 _"Melody is alive, but she is now married to Loki. As long as she complies, she won't be harmed, though I doubt Loki would do much to her if she disobeyed him. I am safe, but I won't be soon. Now he can focus on finding the rest of the Avengers. We must stay on high alert._

 _-M"_

 _The sister's heart sank at the thought of the girl being married to the King. She knew he would not give her up without a fight. Getting her back would be impossible._


End file.
